Flow Between Them
by kideaxl
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada didn't have the most social of lives, but that was fine. He was seen as no good and ridiculed, but that was fine. Teachers had given up on him and dismissed him, but that was fine. Kyoko smiled gently at him, and that was the most amazing sight he had ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

1\. Confession/ I like you

Tsunayoshi understood his lot in life. He was a loser in most, if not all, things he tried in. He wondered why he even bothered coming to school at times. But then he remembered.

Kyoko Sasagawa. With a smile here and a kind word there, she had completely taken ownership of his heart. Not that he thought it was worth her time. Still, it brought a warmth to his insides as she directed a smile even to one like himself. It was little wonder why she was one of the most popular girls in school.

It was a shame he would never really get to know her better.

A light wind brushed against him as he relaxed by a tree at the back of his school. The Sun's rays settling nicely in his bones. Eyes closed, he smiled at the thought of Kyoko.

Without prompt or reason, his lips began moving, "Kyoko, getting to see your smile everyday is the greatest. I know you might not think much of me, but I think you're amazing. You're kind and energetic and you can brighten up anyone's day. I just wanted to say that I would love to get to know you better, you know a date?" A soft smile stretched on his lips, "Yeah right, why would she be interested in someone like me?"

"Don't say that, there isn't anything wrong with you."

The voice caused him to snap his eyes open. In front of him was the same Kyoko he had just confessed to. A happy smile still on her lips, with the addition of a cute blush on her cheeks.

Kyoko then proceeded to fidget adorably in place, "If you would have me, then I accept."

"Y-Yes!" Tsunayoshi both stammered and yelled.

Kyoko simply laughed.

2\. Cosplaying

Tsuna stood behind Kyoko as he tied the last of knots of the back of her costume. Her costume was a Chinese type dress with slits on the sides with knee high boots.

"That isn't too revealing, is it?" He questioned nervously. His eyes attempting to not linger too long on her thighs.

She spun around a bit, causing the flaps to flutter, "Nope. I think it's cute. "

Tsuna looked on mesmerized. "You look great. We have an hour before the costume competition."

She nodded before grabbing him by the arm, startling him. "Say cheese."

With a flash, a photo of Kyoko clutching his arm was taken. She was all smiles and he all blushes.

3\. Tackle to the ground hug

The only warning he received was her calling his name before she seemed to dive at him. Air rushed out of his lungs as he fell to the ground. Stars filled his vision even as he felt Kyoko sitting on his stomach.

She gasped, "Are you alright?" Leaning in, she was eye level with him. "Mom says guys love dive hugs. Was she wrong?"

With shaking arms, he gave a firm thumbs up. "T-Tell you mom, thank you." Tears of appreciation spilled from his eyes.

He would have to start working out.

4\. Sleeping

Kyoko eyed Tsuna from a distance. He was napping beneath a familiar tree behind the school. Once again, he spent lunchtime all alone. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out why.

Sure, he was clumsy, but that wasn't his fault. Besides, that was rather charming. Tsuna was one of the sweetest guys she knew and it was a shame no one else could understand that. He was the kind of the person that really soared once they found their niche.

She was sure of it.

A smile on her lips, she crossed the distance between them. He looked so peaceful as he laid there by the tree's trunk. Kneeing down, she shyly poked his cheeks, causing him to twitch.

"Sleep well," Kyoko said sweetly as she lightly booped his nose.

5\. Flowers

Tsuna and Kyoko were on their way home from school, when she pointed to the riverbank. "Oh, look at that Tsuna, aren't they beautiful?"

Following her finger, he saw that the bank was populated with wildflowers of different varieties.

"Isn't it amazing how they grow so well without people? I wonder if I could grow some of these back home?" Kyoko picked some of the brightest colored one.

"Why not give it a try, I'm sure you'll do great. I believe even the best flowers grow stronger with some love and care," Tsuna said in support.

A soft look entered Kyoko's eyes. Taking one of the flowers, she nestled it deeply within the hair near Tsuna's ear, "You're completely right."

Tsuna paused as he fiddled with the embedded flower. Seeing Kyoko ahead waiting patiently, he chuckled softly and caught up with her.

6\. Cooking

Tsuna sat on a secluded bench eating lunch. Having forgotten his lunch at home, he was forced to eat a store bought sandwich. It was unfulfilling, but it would do the job. Looking out the window, he enviously watched some of his classmates eating together, enjoying each other's company.

Tsuna felt a hand shake his shoulder. Turning around, he was surprised to come face to face with Kyoko. She held a lunchbox in her hands and smiled at him.

"Can I sit here?" She questioned hopefully.

He nodded dumbly. "If you want to, but don't you usually eat with your friends?"

She gave him a look that said he was being silly, "Well you are my boyfriend, so I guess that counts as a friend. Is it weird that I want to eat lunch with you?"

"If people see us, they'll properly spread some bad rumors."

Kyoko waved his concerns aside, "Mean people are going to say mean things no matter what. Besides, I don't think they get a say in what I do."

"Yeah, you're right," Tsuna admitted weakly.

"Is that all you have for lunch today? That's no good, you need variety. Here, you can have some of mine." She opened her lunchbox and used her chopsticks to pull out a meatball that smelled delicious. "Come on say 'ah'. I made it myself."

"A-Ah," Tsuna opened his mouth. The meatball was rich and chewy. He nearly jumped up and down in joy. "You're a great cook."

Kyoko beamed in pride, "Thank you. Try some of this, too."

And so the couple spent lunch together.

7\. Nursing back to health

Tsuna leaned his back haggardly on the wall of the school. His breathing was erratic. This had been his unlucky day on account of being caught by some upperclassmen delinquents. Grimacing, he attempted to move his wrist, but it hurt too much to move.

At the very least, there wasn't anyone around to tease him about it. That would only be salt in the wounds. He would just sit here until he felt the energy to drag himself home.

From the corner of his eyes, he noticed Kyoko looking around fretfully. In hopes of not catching her attention, he looked to the ground. All of this was for naught for she saw his movements and ran up to him.

"Tsuna! What happened to you? Did you get into a fight?" Kyoko's voice was filled with worry as she looked him over.

"I-I got into an accident, just a simple fall." He attempted to laugh it off, but his chest hurt too much for the exaggerated action.

Kyoko was no longer facing him, instead she was rummaging through her bag. "It looks like your wrist hurt, let me see it. I'll wrap it up." Gently taking his wrist, she began wrapping it around with bandages. "I didn't think I would have to use it on anyone but my big brother." When she finished, she observed her work with a smile. "This should be good for now. Let's go to my brother, he's good with this kind of stuff."

"You don't have to do that."

Now Kyoko was actually frowning. "No one's forcing me. Is it so weird that I care about you, Tsuna? Stop being silly and come with me."

Tsuna felt his eyes stinging. He felt like a big baby. "Right, lead the way," Tsuna barely chocked out.

Kyoko didn't question his behavior, but instead gently patted him on the back.

8\. Pranking

Tsuna looked at his girlfriend in suspicion. She had just handed him a cup of grape juice. She was being painfully obvious about her intent, especially with her quiet giggling. Past experience told him to toss the drink and run for the hills.

But this was Kyoko. She wasn't a mean spirited person. Taking a chance, he took a sip and waited for the effects.

There were none. It didn't even taste like juice. This was water with purple food coloring. He watched her break down in unladylike snorts from his confusion.

"That was just water, you should've seen the look on your face," Kyoko said in between her snorts and giggles.

Despite his confusion, Tsuna couldn't help but join in the laughter. The joke had been such a silly and harmless thing for her to get such a laugh out off. And, she seemed to proud of herself to boot.

This was one joke he didn't mind being the butt of.

9\. A gift

Tsuna was eating dinner with his Mom, but his mind was on something more pressing. This weekend would be his first 'official' date with Kyoko. He wasn't sure what to expect or how to behave. The thought of the date made his stomach turn, though it wasn't wholly unpleasant.

Scrapping his fork against his plate, he took a look at his smiling mother. Well, what did he have to lose? "Hey, Mom? What would a girl like as a gift?"

Tsuna didn't like the way she froze or the way she wore that weird smile. He couldn't recall her ever wearing a smile like that before. Compounding this, she didn't actually answer but instead began tittering. Somehow, he felt like he should be insulted.

His expression may have shown it as she waved him off, "Sorry, sorry. I'm not making fun of you. Now if there is a certain apple of your eye, there are a lot possibilities for a first gift. You should avoid anything too expensive this time around, instead go for something cute or aligned with her hobbies."

From there the mother and son pair went back and forth between ideas. He felt pretty good about this.

10\. Kiss on the cheek

Tsuna walked hand in hand with Kyoko as they left the amusement park. Kyoko was all smiles while Tsuna was unsteady. Apparently, Kyoko was a bit of an adrenaline junkie. With a beautiful and earnest smile, she pointed to progressively horrifying rides.

He was fairly sure that some of those rides should've been shut down. A rollercoaster shouldn't be allowed to be so high in the sky, upside down, or stop in said such position. The date was equal parts success and failure.

So it was better than the norm.

"That was so much fun, Tsuna. We have to go again." She spun energetically, Her cheeks were flushed from excitement.

He chuckled wobbly, "Yeah, that sounds great. I'm glad you had so much fun. " That was the truth. Being scared half to death was worth that smile, though he wasn't in a rush to go back just yet. He was content to let her go on about the different rides.

He still couldn't believe that she had decided to spend a whole day with him. Seeing her careful expression, he found his heart jumping again. Tsuna wanted nothing more than to preserve that smile, that way of life. Sometime he marveled that someone could have so much energy for life in them.

Deep inside, he hoped that they could continue having such enjoyable dates. Reaching out to her hands, he squeezed them lightly. He relished the feeling of those soft smooth hands held within his. The warmth seeped into his heart bring forth a welcomed shiver in his bones.

He was sure the same was true for her. As their palms united, their fingers laced together, he could feeling the quick beating of her heart from a mere touch. Their conversation had ended, but so much more was spoken in the silence.

Her body leaned closer to his with no rejection and just some shyness.

It was a shame that they reached her house so soon. In their walk, he had grown accustomed to her hands nestled in his. He enjoyed simply drinking in her presence. It was comforting to know that he wasn't alone, just for a moment. A single trip to her house had made up for his loneliness at school.

Her hands seemed so secure and inviting. Was it a wonder why he wanted to keep it in reach? There was a lightness in those hands of hers. If he felt lightness from her hands, he hoped his hands offered something of equal worth. He hoped that his hands had more than his fatigue, his surrender, anything but those.

When they were at the door, he had last released her hand back to her singular ownership.

Before he said anything, he took off his backpack and removed its contents. Tsuna brought out a light pink teddy bear clasping a bundle of plush flowers. "This is you, I hope you like it." His smile was all nerves and no confidence. In his eyes were a desperate hope of not disappointing her.

His concerns were laid to rest as she hugged the bear to her chest and smiled warmly at him. "Thank you. It's so cute and lovely. Today has been just amazing."

"I agree." For a moment, he got lost in her eyes before realizing he was staring. Coughing, he made to leave, "Good night, Kyoko."

Kyoko stopped his movement by grabbing his wrist. She ignored his confused inquiry and pressed her lips against his cheek. The moment lasted for less than a minute, but caused the two to flush deeply. "Be safe on your way home. See you in school, bye."

Her door was closed.

Tsuna stood there frozen for a second before responding, "Bye." He pressed his hand on his cheek, smearing some of Kyoko's lip gloss against his fingers.

He had just gotten his first kiss. Sure the kiss was on the cheeks, but it was still a kiss. Chills had run down his spine throughout the whole moment. His knees wobbled as though every nerve had been set ablaze.

All these experiences were getting better and better. Hand holding and kisses had been impossibly fulfilling activities. Tsuna couldn't wait to relive the feeling of the gentle soft press of her warm lips.

Tsuna walked away from Kyoko's home with a goofy smile on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

11\. Getting married

Kyoko and Tsuna were walking through town when a window display got her attention. Her eyes nearly sparkled as she looked over the different wedding dresses on display. "I hope I get to wear one in the future."

"I'd love to see you in one too. You'd look stunning," Tsuna whispered wistfully. He could imagine it now. An older and beautiful Kyoko draped in all white. Her grown out hair would brush against the collar of the dress and sway with her steps. Looks of deep love would be shared between them.

Her hands would be in his and they would smile softly to each other.

Tsuna was broken out of his daydream when Kyoko waved her hand in his face. Stumbling back, he chuckled, "Sorry about that."

She shook of his concern with a smile, her cheeks had a hint of pink, "Don't worry about it. Besides, marriage is a long ways off. Though, I think you'd looked good in a tuxedo too."

The pair averted their gazes from each other and they continued walking hand in hand.

12\. Pet Play

Kyoko had pulled Tsuna into a pet store. There was just so many cute animals in the shop. She couldn't decide what she wanted to see first.

Tsuna made sure to stay close to Kyoko. The animals were looking particularly vicious today.

"Aren't you just the cutest~." Kyoko cooed at an especially plumb gerbil. Its nose wigged as Kyoko stroked its back with her finger. Her face brightened further when the gerbil made happy noises.

Controlled by impulse, Tsuna bought the gerbil at the end of their visit. Drained of his allowance for a new game, he couldn't help but feel vindicated as Kyoko played with the gerbil as they walked home.

They decided to name the gerbil Taiyou.

13\. Drawing together

Kyoko focused on her sketch bag, her face scrunched in concentration. Beside her was Tsuna. The image of a tropical island was coming closer to completion.

Tsuna's own drawings looked more like stick figures. Looking towards her, he asked, "Why are we doing this again?"

"Taiyou's cage could use some lightening up. It'll make his home soothing and nothing makes someone happier than a happy home." She beamed so brightly that one would need to squint. "What do you think, Taiyou?"

Taiyou thumped its foot excitedly. Tsuna couldn't stop the smile from forming.

14\. Computers/ internet Together

Tsuna slurped his drink as he sat with Kyoko at a cafe. Kyoko sat by his side focused on her laptop. He tried not to get in her way.

"Sorry for the wait," Kyoko apologized. She turned the screen towards him.

It was a digital album of a sort. Tsuna browsed through all the adorable pictures of Kyoko with family and friends.

"Do you have one?" Kyoko asked after he looked through the album.

Tsuna shifted his eyes away and murmured, "No." It hurt a lot more than he expected to admit that. To have an album like that, it would require him to have friends and the like. It was a reminder of the difference between their lives and social standings.

Kyoko tapped her chin in thought, "I know! We can make a couple's album! It'll be fun. What do you think?"

"I would love that," Tsuna said sincerely.

15\. Video Games Together

Tsuna mashed the buttons in a practiced sequence as his car burst through the finish line. Kyoko pouted as he shot right past her. "I lost again. One more try."

Tsuna chuckled nervously, "You've gotten a lot better. Maybe we should play another game?"

She shook her head, "Nope, I'm feeling lucky. Let's go for another round." Kyoko casually leaned back and plopped her head on his lap. "I'll definitely beat you this time." She clutched the game controller in her hand with determination.

She smiled at him, and he smiled back tentatively. As the next round began, he appreciated the moment. Before dating her, he wouldn't had ever thought of having someone else come to his room to just enjoy playing games with him.

Games were much more fun with someone else to enjoy them with.

16\. Watching a movie

Tsuna and Kyoko sat in the movie theatre together. Kyoko had a large tub of popcorn on her lap.

Tsuna spent more time glancing at Kyoko than the screen. She was a very expressive movie goer. It was a delight to see her gasp at dramatic moments or laugh to tears at comedic ones. Being so immersed must have been quite fun.

Nervously, he stretched his arm around her shoulder. He could hear her giggling before she leaned her head against his own shoulder. As the film continued, she nuzzled into him.

Tsuna cheered internally.

17\. Acting Silly

The Sasagawas were in the middle of dinner. Kyoko's parents towered over their children. Her father was a sleek looking man with golden brown hair and stylish dark eye glasses. Her mother was a cheerful woman with long white hair.

Said woman was looking at Kyoko curiously, "How's your budding romance with that Sawada child?"

Kyoko tilted her head to the side and smiled, "It's going great, Mom. I tried that hug tackle thing and he fell to the ground, he looked pretty hurt. But, I'm probably worried over nothing, he said it was fine and that he thanked you for the advice."

Her father crossed his arms solemnly, "Good boy. It's only good manners to express your appreciation for good fortune."

Kyoko's mother merely laughed, "Tell him he's welcome. Now Kyoko you have to blow him away or some undesirable girl will come up and try to take him away. "

Kyoko gasped in shock.

"You said this Sawada boy is sweetest thing, right? Well, people like him tend to mature to splendid men. Eventually the girls around him will realize that the popularity nonsense doesn't matter in the end. Right now, you need to sink your claws into him."

Kyoko looked to her father for input. He flicked his head to the side, "Find his weak point! Swimsuits, miniskirts, nurse outfit, whatever it is, find it out and use it to your advantage. Once you've set his heart ablaze, he won't look at another! "

Kyoko's older brother Ryohei swallowed his food. With a poor excuse of a whisper he told Kyoko, "Our parents are the weirdest, TO THE EXTREME!"

18\. Ice Cream Date

Tsuna wore a fond smile as he watched Kyoko enjoy her dessert. It was a seven layer ice cream cake. With each scoop she ate she would hum pleasantly as though each bite was an explosion of flavor.

Despite her sweet tooth, Kyoko didn't like to overindulge on her favored treats. That was too bad, she looked the cutest while she partook in sweets.

She was like a little kid that got their Christmas presents early. He took a sip of his coffee, the smell easing his nerves.

"Tsuna," Kyoko called.

He looked up from his drink. When he opened his mouth to respond, he felt the cold treat pass his lips. Without little thought, he ate the decadent treat completing their indirect kiss. Tsuna felt his chest pounding in his ears.

"Delicious isn't it?"

"It's sweet," Tsuna responded with a nod.

The sweetness had nothing at all to do with the sugar.

19\. Rain

Rain poured steadily from above. Raindrops against the pavement gave a growing steady beat.

Tsuna and Kyoko walked underneath a single large umbrella held by him. There were very few others walking as they did.

Kyoko walked a little closer to Tsuna to avoid rain water dripping down the umbrella. "Thank you for picking me up."

He smiled a touch more confidently than usual. "You're welcome. It isn't too far from where we normally meet up anyway. Besides, I always wanted to walk under an umbrella with a girl," Tsuna admitted with a growing flush.

"Then I'm glad I could be of service. Any other goals I can help you with?"

He wasn't sure, but he felt that sweet Kyoko was actually teasing him. Gaping at her, he was at a loss for words. During his little episode, a car drove pass them and through a puddle. Water splash and hit him full force.

His clothes clung to his body as his hair lost a lot of its spiky properties and was nearly flat on his head. Shaking the water from his face, he brushed his hair back and asked, "Did you get wet, Kyoko?"

Kyoko looked lost as she stared at him. When the words finally registered, she blushed fiercely and shook her head shyly. She began mumbling something he couldn't understand.

"Did you say something?"

Her eyes were glued to the ground as she answered, "You look really handsome."

Tsuna had to hold back tears of joy. He would've never imagined someone saying that about him. Kyoko was just too lovely!

20\. Snow

Tsuna and Kyoko were spending a pleasant evening together. Kyoko's parents had apparently had tickets to a snowy resort for the weekend. It was surprising that they had been so willing to pass the tickets onto them.

Tsuna made a mental note to thank them in person some day.

The resort had been rather lavish and comfortable. Enamored with everything, Kyoko had been quick to get them into every activity in the resort. It was such a shame that Tsuna was so clumsy. He ended sprawled on ground covered in snow more often than not.

Kyoko had walked an unsteady Tsuna back to her room to rest. Now they sat beside each other on a fluffy couch watching the snow steadily fall through the balcony in front of them. Each had a cup of hot chocolate to warm themselves. The steam tickled their noses.

"It wasn't that funny," Tsuna complained.

Kyoko had significant trouble in tempering her laughter, causing her drink to swish wildly in her mug.

"I'm sorry, but it was too funny. I didn't think a person could roll down the mountain in a giant snowball." The little restraint she had broke and she fell into a fit of giggles and snorts.

Tsuna sighed tiredly, his hand covering the majority of his face, "That was a disaster. I even ruined that instructional class that was below us. I'm going to stay in the resort and never go back out."

Kyoko pushed her legs against his in response. "Don't be like that. I want us to enjoy this together or it'll be boring and lonely. Pretty please?" Her eyes were large and imploring as she made her plea.

Momentarily shocked by the request, he looked away. Donning a small but happy smile, he agreed. When she smiled gratefully, he couldn't help but feel his stomach forming knots. Having someone not only tolerate his presence but actively seek it out felt good. It was like a long forgotten wish coming true.

Tsuna closed his eyes and listened to the howling of the wind and the light patter of falling snow. It eased his heart from its relentless pounding. Though he had grown more comfortable in Kyoko's presence, the spark hadn't settled. His mind still rattled on how such a person graced with looks, charm, and popularity would even take a second glance at him.

Sometimes, it was too good to be true.

"Why did you accept my confession?" Tsuna questioned, breaking the serene silence between them.

Kyoko was oddly silent as she continued to stare at the snow. She turned and looked him directly in the eyes, "Do you know I get a lot of confessions and I mean a lot. It's never fun to tell someone that you aren't interested. Why do they even like me? It's all very strange that so many can sincerely like the same person. Tsunayoshi, I don't have any elaborate reasons why I accepted yours over others." She shyly tapped her foot as she continued, "I just followed my heart. Your confession reached me and I wanted to get to know the person behind the confession. And I'm glad I did. You're a wonderful person that's just down on his luck. Everyone says such mean things about you, but I know one day you'll prove them wrong. You'll show everyone how amazing you are, just like how you showed me. "

Tsuna gulped with the weight of her faith settling on his shoulders. Expectations were something he had forgotten about. It felt like a sore muscle stretching out. Taking a deep breath, he dispelled the tension in his body and put down his cup. He shifted his body and rested his head on her lap.

She brushed her fingertips against the fringes of his hair.

This experience that he shared with her filled him with equal parts excitement and fear. In this room with just the two of them, he felt himself opening much more than he had ever did with another. The very same fingertips that played with hair had his heart within their grasp.

It had been so long since another bothered to bond with him.

He didn't want to lose this.

These wonderfully scary emotions swelled and fell like the snow into him. It was rocking him from the highest highs to the lowest low. All of this was so addictive and enticing. A soft giggle escaped his throat that wasn't all that dissimilar to the one his mother reserved for his father.

Was this love, that distant emotion that lingered far behind the bright affection of a crush? Tsuna was only sure of his ignorance, but he didn't mind Kyoko being his first and best guess at the ideal.

He nuzzled deeper into the security of her warm lap.


	3. Chapter 3

21\. Heat

Tsuna could nearly see the bullet soaring at his head. Belatedly, he recalled hearing the sound of his so called home tutor Reborn firing a gun at him. His neck snapped back as he fell to the floor with a thud.

He never felt that his life was anything special, but now that he was dying, he wanted to rage. He had so many regrets. He could barely keep track of them all.

Kyoko was at the forefront of his mind. That creep Kensuke acted as though he and Kyoko were destined for one another. All around, everyone acted as though this was all so natural. She looked so uncomfortable, but everyone was pushing them together.

What had he done? He just sat there shaking in his boots. Now he was dead. But, he just couldn't accept this outcome. Just once, he wanted to break free.

"Punch Kensuke with my DYING WILL!" Tsuna roared. In a blink of an eye, he dashed towards Kensuke and socked right in the nose.

Kensuke went soaring before falling into a messy pile.

A roaring flame had grown upon his forehead. The wisps of the flame warmed his face. Pure energy surged in his veins.

Now he just had to figure out why he was just in his boxers.

22\. Singing to you

Tsuna looked on mesmerized as Kyoko rocked her hips in tune to the karaoke machine. The music was catchy. This was a nice break from the mayhem that had become his life.

Sometimes it was nice to have some moments to himself before Hayato, Yamamato, and/or Reborn decided to interrupt.

"Come up here, Tsuna. It's fun!" Kyoko suggested energetically. She was waving the microphone in his direction.

When he took too long to respond, she paced to his side and pulled him up. Heart pounding rapidly, he sang along with her.

"Do you still remember that time,

When my eyes first met yours - and yours mine?

Do you still remember that time,

When you held my hand for the first time?

That was when I knew you're the one

And the start of something new had begun

I LOVE YOU SO.

No, finally - I am not alone

Now that you're here- here with me."

23\. Lean on Me

Tsuna barely contained his glare at the additional homework provided by Reborn. It had been made very clear what the consequences of slacking would be.

Kyoko leaned contently on his back enjoying the light gust blowing against them. The tree that they were beneath swayed lightly. "Hey Tsuna, did you ever have a dream job?"

He bit on the end of his pencil before shaking, "Not really." His only goal was to make it through each day. Honestly, he didn't have any grand life plans. There was plenty of time to worry about that later.

"I used to have one though," she admitted softly with a smile, "I wanted to be a dancer."

He gently nudged her, "That sounds pretty cool. Why don't you want to be one anymore?"

"I don't really know. I guess it was a little childish."

"I think you'd make an amazing dancer." Tsuna's voice was oddly confident, almost calm. "If I had a passion, I wouldn't throw it away. Those kind of things make us who we are."

His face flushed when she began to chuckle.

"When did you get so wise?" Kyoko asked after catching herself.

The wind picked up a second time as Tsuna grabbed another sheet. "I'm not, it's just a feeling," he admitted almost wistfully.

24\. Laughing

Tsuna moaned pitifully as he slunk to the ground. This trip was the worst. His apparently growing mafia family was making a fool of themselves, spreading chaos all over the cruise ship. For the sake of his sanity, he wanted to simply sink into the ground.

A pleasant sound rang in his ears, looking up he saw Kyoko with the others laughing all the while. Leave it to Kyoko to see the pleasantness of all of this. It was amazing in its own right.

Kyoko caught his gaze and waved happily. He couldn't stop himself from breaking out in a smile of his own as he waved.

While he knew that this whole trip was going to blow up in his face, he decided to just enjoy this one moment.

25\. Star Gazing

Tsuna shook the cobwebs in his mind as Kyoko pulled him out of the house. It was late at night and he'd been prepared to go to sleep. If it had been anyone but Kyoko, he would've put up more of a fuss. The air was cool against his skin and it made him shudder.

She had led him to a lone hill with a blanket spread out on the grass. Kyoko seemed to float unto the blanket with her arms rested against her abdomen. Catching the question in his eyes, she encouragingly patted the spot by her side.

Lacking any of her grace, he plotted beside her. He followed her sight and widened his eyes. Leaning back, he sighed contently.

The sky was filled with twinkling stars. It brought sparkles to his very eyes. The two turned their heads towards each other and joined hands.

It was a lovely night.

26\. with children

Tsuna eyed Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta who were goofing around Kyoko. Times likes this really annoyed him. It was difficult to get alone time with her as of late. As a matter of fact, he was almost sure that Reborn was hiding close by when he did spend time with her.

Wasn't it enough that he had to watch the brats all time and now they were bothering Kyoko. Though, it didn't look like she was bothered much.

Tsuna went tumbling to the ground when Reborn's little feet kicked him at the back of the head. "Mafia bosses don't get jealous of children. Man up."

Tsuna groaned in response. On the ground he was eye level with Taiyou. Taiyou patted the side of his face in pity.

At least his pet had some empathy.

27\. Reading books together

Hands caked with flour, Tsuna picked up the cookbook. He turned and gave it to Kyoko.

"Thank you," she chirped happily as she flipped through the book. A couple of more books were spread in front of her.

Looking over her shoulder, he tried to figure out what she was looking for. Despite this, his mind wasn't truly in it. There were other things lingering there, such as the current turn of events. It was so strange to be part of the cooking process. More often than not, he would stumble and make a mess of things.

Yet he had not been asked to leave.

And so Tsuna tried not to get in the way. He tried not to impede her own wishes and put a strain on her patience. After every stumble, she smiled gratefully as though he had overcome something grand to make it through each and every accident.

Tsuna does his best impression of competence and tried to follow her example.

28\. With Pets

Taiyou rolled over the ground. With shaky stubby legs, Taiyou clapped his paws together for recognition.

Kyoko was quick to appease with an applause. She cupped her hands and Taiyou leapt into them. "Aren't you wonderful? Yes, you are."

Tsuna believed he could understand why Taiyou was so quick to please. The light of her eyes as she grew proud of your actions made the day brighter. It made one want to bask in it so completely that the body would heat from the rays of light escaping her sight.

If something as simple as a roll could get the same reactions, Tsuna wasn't sure if he could ever bring himself to rise from the ground.

Her joy was worth at least that much.

29\. Listening to music

Kyoko's body was nimble and spun readily. The center of her balance shifting to and fro. All of her motions were akin to that of the wind tickling the ocean.

Each action sent forth ripples to the rest of her,falling into the sway of the melody, a wistful song that had never graced his ears. Joints worked in conjunction to create a new artistic form that was nearly as expressive as the ballad echoing through the air.

She spun and his breath hitched. A face he had grown accustomed to being filled to the brim with joy was now serene, an allure all of its own. It was a glimpse of something deeper within her person. Passion blew like a gale off of her flowing limbs crashing against all of his senses until he could do nothing more had hear, see, feel, smell, and taste her.

The weight of her hopes and dreams made her feet heavy with concentration.

His feet seemed so much lighter, but he was still honored to be here to be her audience. Tsuna scantily realized that the music had ceased.

30\. I'll dress your wound

Kyoko wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck in the hopes of fighting the cold. She could feel the wind burning against her lips and cheeks. That snowball fight with Tsuna and company had been fun, but frigid.

Despite the chill, this was a moment of celebration. If she was honest with herself, she had been worried for Tsuna's sake. He had been so alone in school but he was watched so closely. One thing she had learned from school was that too many looks can weigh heavy on a person.

But everything was okay now. Tsuna had friends now and he was always having fun. She guessed it just took time for the right people to understand how great Tsuna was.

Her boyfriend, and oh how she couldn't help but get giddy thinking about it, was shoveling away the mess from their snowball fight. The serious (adorable) baby Reborn was watching him closely.

As she came closer to Tsuna, Reborn tipped his hat to her and began walking away. She waved the cutie goodbye. Stepping to Tsuna's side, she pressed her lips gently on his cheek. Tsuna nearly jumped from his shock as he sputtered. A part of her was pleased that she had such an effect on him, while another was curious as to why he seemed so shocked by it. Well, they were both relatively new to relationships and would probably grow more used to this in time.

"Do you have time for a break? I thought you could use something warm." She brought up a sealable mug of hot coffee. Her father always said that coffee was the relaxer of a man's soul after all.

Tsuna made that shocked expression he liked so much. Sometimes it made her want to pout. Did he expect her to be neglectful or something?

Tsuna said his thanks and led her to a nice wooden bench beneath a large tree devoid of leafs. He began sipping his drink giving her a chance to reach out and hold his free hand. The feeling was still pleasant to her despite her glove and his mitten.

She relished these moments. As of late she felt a bit lonely. Every day he would get into a new whacky adventure with his motley crew. Watching him go, she sometimes felt jealous. Even Kyoko wasn't fully aware of what she was so jealous of. Sitting here with him, feeling him squeeze her hand back she felt silly.

Just because he was changing didn't mean that he cared for her less. Her mom had been correct, relationships brought about all sorts of mindless and baseless thoughts. To think, she had worried that Tsuna of all people had begun to find her dull.

Sweet, kind, loving Tsuna would never do that to her. His heart was too big for any of that. At ease, she rested her head against his shoulder, unintentionally nuzzling in. She felt him freeze up before relaxing into it.

"Thank you." Kyoko merrily said as a smile grew on her features.

"For what?" Tsuna questioned confusedly.

Her smile grew brighter. "For pushing me forward. It was your idea for me try dancing again. I had just accepted it as a past dream, but you believed in me. I've been told that it was a fun but silly goal, but you, Tsuna, believed in me and supported me. It wouldn't be right for me not to give you credit."

Tsuna stared at the ground and mumbled, "I didn't really do anything. It was all you."

Kyoko fervently shook her head, "You aren't getting out of this one Tsuna. I'm grateful and there's nothing you can do about it, might as well accept it." Her tone was filled with a mock superiority, a tone that she couldn't hold for long before breaking out in chuckles. "But I mean it, thank you." She finished with as much warmth as she could put in a single sentence in the hopes that he could accept them.

Tsuna sighed wryly, "No problem. That's the kind of things a b-boyfriend does, right? Besides, it was the truth. If it's you, I know it can happen. You've been practicing a lot lately. I admire that about, when you make up your mind, you don't get discouraged. I hope I can follow your example one day. Your positive thinking is amazing."

When Kyoko moved to position herself toward Tsuna, she saw his lips lift in a small sincere smile. It caused her heart to skip a beat and her to flush. She couldn't believe how bashful his compliments made her. Her attempts to calm her racing heart were futile.

"Tsuna." She called out sweetly.

He looked her in the eyes. Before he could get a word in, Kyoko leaned towards him and captured his lips. Her eyes were shut, but the blush on her cheeks were as clear as day.

She felt a sense of relief when he shook off his shock and returned the gesture. His lips were at first cold, but after a few seconds it got invitingly warm. The kiss continued as snow once again began to fall. Despite the falling snow, she felt her body grow warmer and suspected his did as well. Lingering on his lips was the taste of coffee and spices.

She was sure that she this would not be the last she tasted of it. Finally separating, she got up from the bench and held her hands behind her back, "Let's go inside, it's getting too chilly out here." Kyoko enjoyed the wide eyed look kiss had gotten from him and hoped the effect never diminished.

Snatching his hand, she pulled him away from the bench and towards his home. There was a definite skip to her step. Pressing a finger to her lips she smiled demurely.

Her, no _their_ , first kiss was just as sweet as she had hoped it would be.


	4. Chapter 4

31\. Bashful

Tsuna was walking beside Kyoko to school. The others were just a few steps behind them in the hopes of not intruding on the walk. He hadn't looked at Kyoko too closely.

Their first kiss lingered in his mind. Trailing a finger across his lips, he felt his heart pounding in his ears. Months prior he would've laughed scornfully at the mention of girl willingly kissing him.

"Tsuna? Something on your mind?" Kyoko questioned curiously, her face inches from his.

"No!" he replied unconvincingly, his eyes turned away from her gaze.

She smiled softly at him, "Alright then let's pick up the pace, we don't want to be late."

In the span of a moment, she kissed him for the second time leaving him dazed.

Gokudera had to nudge him to school.

32\. I love you

"Tsuna!" Kyoko cried cheerfully as she jogged towards him.

He watched as the smile formed on her lips and her hair bounced with as much energy as herself. The pitter patter of her steps matched the beat of his heart.

A quiet happiness settled on his body. It was still an oddity for him to feel so relaxed in the presence of another. Where her company made him anxious, it now soothed him effortlessly. It was an effect that wrestled in his mind as of late.

Kyoko by his side was enjoyable. It was confusing and daze inducing but still enjoyable. While in his thoughts, Kyoko's voice broke through them.

"Thanks for waiting," She said as she caught her breath.

He accepted her gratitude with a smile. Grasping her free hand, he brought it to his lips, a message was whispered and he kissed them.

"What was that?" She questioned him about his words.

He simply smiled and held her hand as they walked away.

33\. Share a drink

Tsuna followed his girlfriend into a certain cafe. Inside it was an explosion of pink and frills. He had only heard of rumors of places like this. It would've been too pitiful to come in here by himself before.

He pulled out her chair for her to sit before sitting on his own.

"I heard from some of the other girls that there's a special for couples. I can't wait to try it," Kyoko said in anticipation.

The waitress returned with the drink. It was some kind of multicolored float. His eyes burned just looking at the bright beverage. Kyoko's interest just increased. He shouldn't have been since she had such a sweet tooth.

They both took sips as one. He grimaced at the sugary flavor as her eyes sparkled in delight. Pulling back, he decided to just enjoy the moment he was sharing with her.

That was enough.

34\. Watch a sunset

Tsuna slumped to the ground in a grunt. Reborn's training had taken everything out of him. It was the same thing every day. He dearly hoped these days would come to an end.

He wasn't holding his breath.

Soft hands lifted his head with a familiar touch. Firm softness pressed against his disheveled hair. Lifting his line of sight, he saw the warm smile radiating from Kyoko.

"Relax." Her words were imploring and welcomed. It blanketed him in ease and his shoulders sagged.

She dabbed his forehead with a handkerchief with the upmost care as though he would shatter if pushed too hard. Each dab was a precious moment he cherished.

She pulled her handkerchief away as she sighed, "If you work too hard, then you'll never have energy for anything."

He certainly had the energy to enjoy the lap pillow he was receiving.

"Oh, look the Sun's setting," Kyoko pointed out as she adjusted Tsuna in her lap so that he had a better view. "Isn't it wonderful?"

It was quite the sight, with the changing hues and shadows.

Kyoko reached out and parted the hair away from his eyes.

He took reached out and held her hand, "Do you mind us staying here awhile?"

"Of course not," Kyoko replied with a carefree smile.

35\. I made it for you

"You can open your eyes now," Kyoko said proudly.

Opening his eyes, Tsuna noticed Kyoko had a homemade charm facing towards him. He reached out and took it with the upmost care, as if it was made of fragile glass. It felt heavier than he expected. "For me?"

She nodded as she shifted her weight on the balls of her feet. For a brief moment her smile dimmed, "It's to protect you. I guess I'm being a worrywart. Brother was only hurt because he was clumsy during his training."

Tsuna swallowed thickly. As of late, students from his school had been attacked by Mukuro's thugs. Ryohei had been one of the victims and he was now recovering in the hospital. His heart betrayed his logic as words spilled out of his lips, "It was a fight." Licking his lips, he continued, "Dangerous people are attacking students and I have to stop it. Ryohei was just one victim."

Kyoko gasped in shock and covered her mouth in surprise. Her eyes were widened and her expression warped to worry. "But why you? Can't you call the police?"

He shook his head miserably. "It's a... family problem. I'm sorry your brother got hurt." Grimacing, he made to leave a shocked Kyoko.

"Wait!" Kyoko cried in panic as she latched onto his arm. "I don't know why all these things are happening, but I trust you. Please take care of yourself." She leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Despite the bleak situation, he smiled lightly and nodded. "I'll be back," Tsuna said with far more confidence than he actually felt.

"Be safe," Kyoko whispered softly.

36\. Taking Pictures

Kyoko sat by her brother's bedside. He had fallen back asleep. She frowned as she looked over his wounds. It bothered her that he felt the need to lie to her.

At least Tsuna was honest. It was a little scary that he was wrapped up in all this fighting business, but she knew he was a good person. That was why she could stop her anxiety for him. Kyoko knew better than anyone that Tsuna was capable in many ways, no matter what people said, but she wasn't sure if he was a fighter.

Her hands began to fidget with her camera. She didn't know how long she looked over the pictures, losing herself in the genial memories. There were a few with her brother, some with her parents, and many with Tsuna.

It brought a well in warmth within her, seeing his smile. She didn't want their time together to end. They had so many more memories to capture.

37\. Fireworks

Everything hurt so badly. This battle with the real Mukuro had been a nightmare from beginning to end. His allies were being mind controlled. It hurt to just move. Idly, he wondered when the bullet Reborn had shot would take effect.

He could hear the sound of Kyoko's voice. He could see now. He could almost touch her.

She sat quietly at her brother's bedside, a camera laying on her lap. "I believe in you, Tsuna. So please come back safe." Her words fell into a tremble that was near whimpering.

Tsuna gritted his teeth and pushed up his aching body. Unseen by him, a flame grew on his forehead that burned brighter and brighter as he stood up. Tsuna's eyes were bathed in a calm fierceness. The mittens that he had been wearing had transformed into gauntlets.

"Round 2, Mukuro," Tsuna declared calmly before softly saying, "Wait for me, Kyoko."

38\. Happy

Kyoko's grin spread over her features. Tsuna and the others had returned and had one way or another began throwing a festive party. Even her injured brother had gotten involved in the festivities. She grew giddy from the atmosphere alone.

"Cheers," Kyoko said brightly. She rose a cup expectantly.

Tsuna chuckled amusedly and lifted his own cup and they clinked lightly against each other, drown out in the chaos the others were partaking in.

Surrounding by friends both felt at ease. Kyoko wedged herself into his personal space and shared the seat with him.

Tsuna looked cutely frantic.

39\. Tickle fight

Tsuna felt conflicted about the aftermath of the Mukuro battle. The man had been a right terror and disrupted his school life. But he couldn't help but feel pity for the man's life. Life in the mafia was a terrifying thing.

In the midst of his thoughts, Tsuna broke into frantic laughter as tears streamed down his cheeks. "What are you doing, Kyoko?" Tsuna wheezed out.

"You looked upset and I decided to cheer you up," Kyoko admitted impishly without remorse. She wiggled her fingers playfully. "Today's too nice to be a grump. And it's my job to lift your mood."

Kyoko launched into Tsuna causing them both to tumble on grass until they came to a stop with Kyoko above him. She smiled brightly, "Feeling better~?"

He wheezed beneath her as he attempted to catch his breath. His face was flushed from laughter and he covered himself to prevent any further tickling. "You're too much."

40\. Comforting

It was the evening and school had been out for a couple of hours. Tsuna sat nervously beside Kyoko on a hill overlooking the river. A soothing wind blow and ruffled their clothing and the blades of grass beneath them. He opened his mouth for the third time and shut it again, words seeming to fail him.

Kyoko eyed him with a open concern. "Are you alright?" She reached out and placed a supporting hand on his shoulder.

Tsuna only grew more nervous. Shaking, he took a calming breath and made sure to look her in the eyes. "I had to stop the fights because it was a Vongola problem."

"Vongola?" she whispered unsure of the word. Her tone was soft and worried.

Tsuna nodded and actively stopped his voice from trembling, "I was selected as the next head of the Vongola mafia after the death of the current head's children. Reborn really is my tutor into the mafia. It was my job as next head to catch Mukuro, the leader of the attacks. Everybody, including your brother, just got pulled into my mess. I'm sorry about that," he finished weakly.

Kyoko silently digested his words. Then, she seemed to come to a decision as her expression grew determined. "This all sounds very strange and scary but I believe in you. You and everybody else aren't bad people, so you just have to be a good mafia."

"A good mafia?" he said finding the words odd. Tsuna had never truly thought about what it would mean to actually become the head of Vongola. It had always been a problem for tomorrow. A good mafia sounded so backwards and silly, but he didn't wholly dislike the notion.

"Yep," she confirmed with a smile, " and I'll be behind every step of the way."

Tsuna cracked a smile of his own as he fell unto his back, the grass pressing against his back. "Thanks for taking it so well."

"I'm just glad you told me. It must've been difficult for you."

It was a relief to take this off his chest.

"Aren't you cute~?" she murmured as she leaned over him. Kyoko caught Tsuna's lips in a deep kiss that took his breath away. "Sorry, you just looked so kissable and I couldn't help myself," her eyes were filled with an impish mirth.

Tsuna covered his face with a blush. Kyoko was bolder than she looked.


	5. Chapter 5

41\. I'll carry you in my arms

Tsuna was flying in Hyper Dying Will form with Kyoko securely in his arms. It was fun just seeing her amazed expression. He rose into a twirl and she screamed excitedly.

It was like they were in their own little world.

He doubted that anyone at school could recreate this moment. It amazed him that someone like him could be special. Theatrically, he spun horizontally and gently landed on the ground. Tsuna continued to hold her as she caught her breath. Small vibrations reached his arms from her excitement.

"Fun, wasn't it?" Tsuna questioned smugly.

Kyoko smiled radiantly, "Yup, like always." She looked him directly in eyes as she spoke assured.

Tsuna eyes widened in surprise.

42\. Tea Time

Kyoko and her mother sat on the family tea table across from one another. The fragrant smell of tea seeped through the room, giving their mother daughter talk a warm ambivalence.

Mrs. Sasagawa placed down her tea cup and leaned back in her chair, nodding all the while. "You've made some excellent steps, but this is just the beginning. By your age I already knew your father's weaknesses and capitalized on them."

Kyoko nodded attentively.

"Your cutie sounds like a shy one, no, a nervous one. You got to ground him. The pedestal he puts you one is nice for the short term, but things won't advance like that."

Kyoko eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But it's so cute, how he blushes all the time. Besides, isn't it nice having a doting boyfriend?"

Her mother chuckled as she shook her head, "Not at all. Right now he's living a dream and is afraid to do anything that could break said dream. He's blind to his self worth, so he puts himself down while he's with you. It's no fun if your partner thinks so little of himself that he believes you too good for him. Worst case scenario, he stupidly believes leaving you would be better for you. We can't have that, can we?"

There was a fire in Kyoko's eyes now, "No! What's the plan!?"

"You're just going to have to break him out of his shell. Take him out of his comfort zone. Let him know how much you want this and aren't taking no for an answer."

Mother and daughter wore wide scheming smiles and began laughing.

Ryohei shivered as he looked at the scene before him, "What the heck?"

He felt a tough hand on his shoulder. Looking over, he saw his father.

"Son, don't bother stepping on a battlefield you are ill suited for."

"Why do you have that?" Ryohei pointed at a school swimsuit that was a different design from Kyoko's.

Mr. Sasagawa pushed up glasses and calmly said, "You poor ignorant fool. I pity you."

43\. Surprise visit!

Tsuna squinted as he tried to complete a difficult battle in his game. It was becoming exceptionally rare that he could play videogames as of late and he was going to relish every moment of it.

He ignored the footsteps coming up the stairs. No one was going to interrupt his gaming.

"Hey Tsuna!" His girlfriend cried out upon entry.

His eyes widened at her attire.

She was wearing a miniskirt maid outfit. She had two ribbons tied to the sides of her hair. When her eyes met his, she blew a kiss at him.

He could feel his heart skip a beat.

"Playing games? Can I join?"

Tsuna lacked the will to say no. It was an interesting few games. His attention were often more on Kyoko than the television. Kyoko in a maid outfit was always something in the realms of his delusions. All of his movements froze when Kyoko snuggled against him.

"This is nice," she whispered.

Nervously, he rested his arm around her waist as he blushed.

She snuggled even closer to him.

Unseen to his eyes, Kyoko pumped her fist in victory.

44\. Protecting

Everyone was at an arcade that Tsuna recommended. Kyoko cheered as she beat her brother in an arcade game. She had gotten more skill playing all those games with Tsuna.

Everything was great until an explosion rocked the place. Debris flew everywhere. The ceiling crumbled and began to descend upon her. She closed her eyes in fear.

When she felt nothing, Kyoko timidly opened her eyes to see Tsuna shielding her with ease.

"Are you okay, Kyoko," he asked in that calm voice that always brought a sense of security to her.

"Y-Yeah."

He sighed in a relieved manner.

"Get out here boy!" A rough voice roared.

Following the voice, she found a wild looking man standing atop a skyscraper. It was unbelievable that anyone could do something like this.

"Don't be afraid. I won't let anything happen to you," Tsuna said with more conviction than she ever heard from him.

But, it wasn't her own safety she was worried about.

45\. Make a wish

Kyoko was trying and failing at calming her beating heart. Her throat was drier than she had expected. Hoping to elevate the nerves attacking her, she began her stretching anew. This was everything she practiced for.

If she wanted to begin her journey in dancing, she had to pass through this audition. She looked at the door to waiting room wistfully, wishing Tsuna was there. To her surprise, it opened and he walked through.

He had seen better days. His clothes were disheveled, eyes blurry, and neck covered by medical wraps, but he was there.

Seeing her, Tsuna made a tired smile, "I came to cheer you on. Sorry it took me so long to get here."

She shook her head, "No... I'm glad you could make it."

"Nervous?"

"Utterly. I feel like a wreck and will probably keel over at the first chance."

Tsuna smiled sadly with sympathetic eyes. He walked over to her and held both her hands in his. "Believe me I get it. Failure is crazy scary. But you're not someone who should let failure cripple you. Even if you fail today, it won't change a thing. I know you can pick yourself up and move on to the next opportunity. "

"Thank you," she replied softly. "Tsuna?"

"Yes?"

"Can I get a kiss for good luck?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

He sputtered at the request. A full blown blush on his face.

She pouted sadly at him, "Is that a no?"

"Alright," he swallowed thickly as Kyoko closed her eyes and puckered her lips. He lifted up her chin and slowly press his lips against hers. It was same ecstatic feeling surging through him whenever she kissed him.

It was delightful.

"Good luck," he said as he broke the kiss.

She nodded with a bright smile, her anxiety pushed aside.

46\. Movie theater date

Tsuna and Kyoko were on another date. This time they were catching a film. Unfortunately for Tsuna, it was a horror movie.

His stomach churned at the gruesome scene depicted on screen. Somehow, Kyoko seemed to be enjoying herself. With all the fighting he's been getting into, he should've been less squeamish than her.

His girlfriend had odd tastes.

The thought brought a smile to his features. Kyoko was Kyoko after all. She'd have to be an oddball to date him.

Tsuna gladly preoccupied his time taking her appearance in. It was a rather nice view.

47\. Party

"Here, you're invited Sasagawa," one of Kyoko's classmates passed over an invite. It sounded fun and would love to go with Tsuna. It seemed like a class party. She was going to ask Tsuna if he was interested when he got his own invite.

He never got one.

The classmate had skipped only Tsuna from the invitations. While he didn't seem bothered, she certainly was. Her interest in the party quickly faded as she put the invitation in her bag. Running up to Tsuna, she grabbed onto his arm, "Have any plans for tonight?"

Tsuna laughed nervously.

48\. Roller coaster

Dating Kyoko made his emotions go all haywire, with its ups and downs. At times, he was horribly anxious about the relationship. She was cute, kind, and fun. Sometimes it just felt unreal that they were so close now.

A guy like him could only be so lucky for so long.

Then again being with her was one of the happiest things to happen to him. He didn't pretend to be the most versed in female behavior, but she seemed genuinely attracted to him, as weird as that sounded.

Though it was embarrassing how public she was with her affection. All the smug condescension from Reborn wasn't helping any. She was taking all the initiative. It was shameful that he struggled to make any moves himself.

Relationships were weird and hard. There were too many ups and downs.

49\. Sharing

Kyoko didn't care for competing for Tsuna's attention. He was always being pulled in one direction or another. Perhaps it was childish, but she wanted to be doted on by her boyfriend. Between the training, mafia fights, and studying, he had to cut down their mutual activities.

The only assured time she had with him was walking to school. Kyoko thought Tsuna had wonderful friends. They were supportive, friendly, and all around good people. But, sometimes their antics distracted Tsuna and irritated her.

She sometimes wished that Reborn would comically kick them for a change. Gokudera had too much of a temper and Yamamato was an instigator. Kyoko attempted to calm her nerves. She was being too critical.

She wore a smile as she saw Tsuna's group come into view. Before she could greet them, smoke engulfed everyone from one of Gokudera's explosives. Her smile became very strained.

No, they were out of control.

50\. All dressed up

The ring battles had come to a close and now Tsuna was the official next head of Vongola.

Joy.

In honor of this 'great' event, Reborn had thrown a mafia style get together. He couldn't wait for this to blow up in his face, just like everything Reborn had put him through.

His guardians were all forced into formal attire. According to Reborn, Vongola was all about style. At least they were as uncomfortable as he was. On top of that, he was still pretty banged up from the battles.

But there were some benefits.

"Hold still, Tsuna."

There was Kyoko. She was dressed in a lovely white dress with a dark blue jacket over it. Her hair was styled neatly into braids. She was beautiful.

Her hands were preoccupied with tying his tie. Having her so close, doing something so normal brought a sense of comfort to him. Her actions came to close as she tightened the knot and patted it.

"All done. You look handsome," she said with a smile. It dimmed as her fingers trailed up from his chest, to neck, and finally his face. Kyoko brushed lightly against the bandages on his face.

He fought against the flinch caused by her touch and expression. Gently, he pulled her hand away. "I'm fine, really. I won't need this in a few days anyway." A smile that he hoped was reassuring stretched on his lips.

She didn't looked as nearly convinced as he'd hoped.

Sighing, Tsuna opened his arms and pulled her into a close embrace. He rubbed soothing circles on her back. "If there's anything I've learned, it's that life has its tough points. But, I made it through. Besides, it looks a lot worse than it is."

She sighed, "You're right. Sorry for being a downer, we're supposed to be having fun." Her words were murmured in his chest.

"It's fine, Kyoko. Thank you for worrying about me."

He smiled at her and she returned in kind.

They walked hand in hand down the stairs. At the bottom, his giddy mother greeted them.

"You two are too cute. Just wait until hubby hears about this," his mother began breaking into tears. "Oh, Tsuna I was so worried about you. I was afraid you'd always be a loner. Now... now... now you have all these friends and a cute girlfriend. It's so wonderful."

Tsuna covered his face embarrassment and grumbled, "Thanks, mom. We have to be going. See you later." He couldn't dragged Kyoko away soon enough.

"Your mom is so much fun," Kyoko stated once they were outside.

"I guess, but she can wear me out. How's yours?"

She tapped her chin before sticking out her tongue playfully, "Guess you'll just have to meet her yourself." She spun on her heels and began walking to the limo that had pulled up.

Tsuna was momentarily frozen. "W-Wait a second, you just said something huge just now. Don't just walk away," he whined as he chased after her.


	6. Chapter 6

51\. Fangirling so hard

Kyoko fastened the flower ornament in her hair as she walked out onto the beach. She saw Tsuna busying himself with putting up the beach chairs and umbrellas. Feeling a bit mischievous, she tiptoed behind and blew into his ear.

He jumped into a shiver and with a cry, he fumbled himself all the way into the water. She could only blink at the slapstick nature of his descent in the water.

"Kyoko," he whined pitifully as he rose above the waves. Tsuna shook the water from his hair and took her offered hand to stand up.

Kyoko felt her cheeks warm at the sight of her drenched boyfriend. She could see every streak of water falling from his hair down his whole body. It was a beautiful sight that she felt she would never get tired of.

"Girl, you have it bad," Bianchi said proudly as she came beside Kyoko.

"Quiet you," Kyoko hissed as she tried to compose herself. She plastered a sweet innocent smile towards Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled shyly as he complimented Kyoko, "You look nice in your swimsuit."

"Thank you," she chirped. Wearing the orange bikini had been a great idea.

52\. Dance with me

Kyoko directed Tsuna into a long sweeping step to the side as her radio played a slow beat. They followed this through with a rock step backward as the beat quickened.

Tsuna held her a touch too tightly and his eyes were glued on his slightly clumsy footwork. And he lifted her up off beat.

Kyoko had danced with far more practiced partners at the studio. But, she hadn't had nearly as much fun with any of them.

Catching her breath, she smiled radiantly, "Good job, Tsuna. You're getting better with the bolero." She quickly pecked him on the lips.

He smiled goofily, "It's all thanks to you."

53\. Share the moment

Kyoko glanced impishly at Tsuna beneath her. She sat easily upon his upper thighs, hands rested against his chest. His quickening heartbeats could be felt on her fingertips.

That wide eye look he was giving her was adorable.

She shifted her weight and lean downwards and softly kissed him on his jaw line. "We're all alone~."

Tsuna swallowed a lump in his throat as he nodded.

Moving from his jaw, she caught his lips in a deep kiss.

As the kiss lingered sweetly on their lips, Tsuna wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

54\. Getting drunk

"I think you should stop eating those," Tsuna suggested nervously.

"Don't be mean," Kyoko pouted rebelliously. Her cheeks were rosier than usual and her smile could only be described as ditzy.

By her side was the cause for this whole situation. A box of alcoholic chocolates. During the party following the ring battles, Kyoko had saw how beautiful and delicious they looked and requested to take a few boxes home. Reborn had agreed easily enough, as a matter of fact he seemed amused.

Now he understood why. A grimace formed on his lips as he thought of how to get the chocolates away from her. His eyes widened when she poked him between the eyes.

"What a scary look you have," she giggled out. "Are you going to push me down and gobble me up like a box of chocolates?" despite her words, she appeared more pleased than everything. "Oh, but it's too soon~." She covered her cheeks and shook her body in pent up energy.

It was then Tsuna realized that Kyoko could be a bit of a pervert.

55\. Cheering on

Kyoko did a final spin and landed gracefully on her feet. Her chest heaved from her practice, sweat rolling down her face. It was taxing, but it brought a sense of accomplishment.

She was slightly startled when the sound of clapping rang in the room.

Tsuna walked up to her, "That was great. You're getting better every day."

She flushed under the praise, "I wasn't expecting you. What are you doing here?"

"It's getting late. I wanted to walk you home."

"Thank you. Give me a moment to change," she replied.

As she went to the changing room, Tsuna looked at the dance floor in admiration. Unlike him, she knew what she wanted from her future and she was dashing towards it.

56\. Content

Kyoko was having lunch with her friend Hana. They were chatting on random topics of little note until Hana brought up her relationship with Tsuna.

"I don't know what you see in him. I'm pretty sure you could do so much better."

Kyoko rose her brow curiously, "What's your idea of better? And if that guy is so great, why don't you date him?"

Hana shrugged easily, "Fair enough."

"Besides, I'm plenty happy. Oh, I see ~. You want a boyfriend too. What's your taste?"

Hana cringed, "No, no, that's not necessary."

"How about Gokudera, maybe Hibari?" Kyoko listed off slyly.

Hana flushed in frustration and banged her head onto the table.

57\. Phone call

Kyoko was sitting on her bed as she was hugging a familiar pink bear. She was on the phone with Tsuna. It had became a bit of a game of hers to tease him over the phone.

"You are such a chivalrous gentlemen when you're with me," she said brightly.

She held back giggles as she heard Tsuna stutter at the other end.

She laid on her back and continued, "You're the kind of guy any girl would love to have. I'm so lucky to have you. No, I'm not fooling you. My heart still races when I think about your confession." Kyoko smiled softly.

"I don't want these days to end, Tsuna."

58\. Sweets

Kyoko rubbed her eyes tiredly. Dance practice had been quite strenuous as of late, so much so that she felt that she was kind of neglecting Tsuna. That was why today she had invited him over to spend time together.

But, she just felt so lethargic. She couldn't even get herself to wear a cuter outfit and simply stuck to more comfy casual wear. In an attempt to stay up, she was eating a tub of ice cream as she watched TV with Tsuna.

"I don't think eating all that ice cream is good for you," he pointed out.

In reply to his thoughtful concern, she stuffed her spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. "Don't be a buzz kill. It's just a little ice cream," she leaned back into him and snuggled him for warmth.

A moment of two later, he held her closer and they enjoyed each other's company.

59\. House Cleaning

"No, no, that's heavy, don't worry about it," Tsuna said in panic as he pulled a box away from Kyoko.

She laughed, "You worry too much. I don't think it's that heavy."

"Ha, ha, what do you know, you're right. Say, how about we go for a bite to eat?"

She thought about it for a moment, before shaking her head, "Nope. I promised Reborn to help you with the cleaning. Two hands will make the load lighter."

Tsuna wore a strained smile as he tried to keep track of all the embarrassing things around the room that would make him die if his girlfriend saw them. When he saw Reborn lounging atop one of his dressing he asked in despair, "Why Reborn?"

Those cruel dark eyes lit up in joy, "Maybe next time when I tell you to keep your room clean, you'll listen."

Tsuna wanted to cry.

60\. Meet my parents

Tsuna sat in the Sasagawa family car with wracking nerves.

He noticed Kyoko's beautiful mother smiling through the car mirror.

"So how did our daughter catch your eye, Mr. Sawada?" Mrs. Sasagawa questioned.

Tsuna swallowed thickly as his face darkened from embarrassment, "Kyoko is one of the brightest people I have ever met. She stands out from everyone with how full of life she is. I kind of admire that... Ma'am."

Mrs. Sasagawa laughed charmingly in such a way that Tsuna felt that she was laughing with him instead of at him. "How charming. Did you hear all of that, Kyoko?"

"Yep. Tsuna's so sweet," Kyoko chirped in happiness. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, causing his cheeks to grow hotter.

"Tsunayoshi, I too have a question for you," Mr. Sasagawa said with a strong voice.

"Yes, sir?"

"Bikini, nurse, or maid?"

Tsuna froze, sweat forming on his brow. He nervously shifted his eyes towards Kyoko and Mrs. Sasagawa. "Excuse me?"

"Don't be daft. What's your choice and why? I will pull this car over until I get an answer."

"Maids. The comfort of a gentle person always watching over you exasperatedly but warmly is uplifting. I thought I could die happy when I saw your daughter wearing a maid outfit before!" Tsuna blurted out in the hopes that the shame would pass him by.

It didn't.

"A little naive, but that is still a man's romance. Good choice. Be patient with my daughter."

Kyoko clapped cheerfully, "I remember when I wore that. If I'd known you liked it that much, I would've worn it a bunch more for you. Well, at least you and my dad are getting along. This is great."

"Ah, to be young and filled to the brim with tension. Saying your passion so boldly, how amazing and manly of you Mr. Sawada," Mrs. Sasagawa chimed in with a soothing and supportive voice.

"T-Thanks?" he stuttered in return, cursing inwardly. He had hoped to keep the stuttering down for this ride. The last thing he wanted to do was show his No Good side to Kyoko's parents.

"Excuse my husband's bluntness. It's just Ryohei is so oblivious about these things that sweetie feels a little lonely. I hope he hasn't been too much trouble," Mrs. Sasagawa added.

Not trusting himself to respond sensibly to such a charming aura, he merely shook his head. An action that caused the woman to laugh once again.

"You are just a treat. I knew I liked you for a reason."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna couldn't help but ask.

Kyoko's mother shifted in her seat and turned around to face him, "You wouldn't believe all the little stories Kyoko has told us about you. From the stories alone I could tell you were a good match for her. Meeting you face to face is a big relief. I was a touch concerned that she might've been exaggerating your good points. Silly me, I should've known better. She gets her eyes for men from me, after all."

Tsuna looked shocked by her statement.

His appearance caused Mrs. Sasagawa to sigh, "Don't look so surprised. I see a lot of potential in you. You'll definitely go on to do great things. But most importantly, Kyoko is happy. So don't think Kyoko's doing you favor. That's belittling her feelings. Do you understand?"

The shock refused to leave Tsuna's expression. When he turned his head, he saw Kyoko giving a supportive look that seemed to align with her mother's words. A certain emotion washed over him. It was difficult to place, but it was warm and inviting. The emotion brought him back to day Kyoko accepted his unintentional confession, but only stronger.

Being with Kyoko didn't seem all that impossible now, it simply felt natural.

The emotion caused him to chuckle, "I get it, I've been over thinking things. Sorry."

Kyoko waved his words away, "It's fine if you understand. It's great being with you."

In the front, Mr. Sasagawa was elbowed on his side by his wife. He nodded in understanding before making a sharp left.

The force of the car's turn caused Kyoko to collide into Tsuna. He easily caught her and held her closely before responding, "I feel the same way." He brushed the stray hair away from her face before kissing her gently on the eyebrows.

Unseen by the teens, the adult Sasagawas triumphantly bumped fists.


	7. Chapter 7

61\. Love bite

Things had been really strange and Tsuna didn't mean typical Reborn weird either. Somehow he was in the future and had to deal with even more violent and fantastical Mafioso.

Now he was facing an even more trying task.

"Is that you, Tsuna?" An older and even more beautiful Kyoko questioned him teary eyed. "You're so much younger. Is this the bazooka again?" She began to softly caress Tsuna's face, as though she could scarcely believe this was true.

He hadn't felt this embarrassed by her touch in quite a while. A tantalizing shiver ran down his spine. "Yeah, the bazooka broke on me."

Older Kyoko chuckled lightly, "You're just like I remember." She was smiling just like his Kyoko but her presence was overwhelmingly melancholic. Her fingers traced against his hairline, "There are so many things I want to tell you. But not this you."

Tsuna's chest lurched at her words. He was seeing a side that he had never expected to see in her.

"Tsuna, I-" she couldn't finish her words before she clung to his shirt tightly. Her shoulder shook weakly before her will broke and she fell into tears.

Tsuna could only freeze as the woman shed her tears. He wrapped his arms gently around her in the hopes it could alleviate whatever pain she was feeling. Instead, her crying became more frantic. It nearly broke his heart seeing Kyoko like this.

Just what was going on in this time period?

62\. I miss you

A cloud of smoke covered Kyoko's form. Gone was the young woman. Now the younger Kyoko, his Kyoko, stood in front of him.

She appeared dazed even as her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her.

"Tsuna, are you alright?"

"Sorry," he whispered, "I'm just happy to see you."

Kyoko smiled serenely, "I am too. There's nothing to worry about, Tsunayoshi. "

For this moment, he chose to simply enjoy her joyful presence.

63\. Reunited

Despite her serene tone at the time, she had felt utter relief flooding her system when she blasted into the future. It had been good to be in Tsuna's embrace again.

Kyoko made the final touches to the meal she was preparing as she began making her way to Tsuna's room. Reaching the door, she gently rapped against it. When no answer came, she chose to open the door.

She sighed as she saw Tsuna sleeping on his desk. He hadn't even changed out of his green jumpsuit. She walked by his side and placed the tray beside him. It was a relief to see him so relaxed for a change. Kyoko dragged a single finger across his cheek. A soft chuckle escaped her as he fidgeted a little. Her finger reached his hairline and caressed his hair softly.

"Good to have you back," she whispered lovingly.

64\. Kiss on the lips

"Slow down, you're dragging me," begged Tsuna as Kyoko pulled him away from training.

She kept her pace as though Tsuna hadn't said anything. When they found a resting area furnished with a couch, she pushed him onto it.

"What's going on?" he questioned.

Before he knew it, Kyoko had plopped onto his lap. Her legs were perpendicular to his with her left arm resting around his neck. She leaned in and snatched his lips. Using her hands, she pulled Tsuna deeper and deeper into the kiss.

She missed this. Things had been far too tense. Kyoko wanted to unwind and just feel Tsuna's warmth.

Kyoko batted her eyes at the dazed Tsuna, "You say something?"

"Nothing," he replied before renewing the kiss.

65\. First Meeting

Kyoko eased into the warm waters of her bath. She could feel the tension leaving her body. As her body relaxed, her mind began to wonder.

Specifically it shifted over Tsuna's confession. It was a shy and gentle thing. Perhaps that was where its charm came from. Both the words and the speaker were so passionate but so unsure.

Then and there she realized what a catch Tsuna was.

And what she liked she chased after.

66\. Lick

Tsuna leaned back. Nothing felt better than a good cup of hot chocolate after a day of training. Hearing light steps, he looked up and greeted Kyoko.

She sat across from and giggled lightly at him, causing him to blush.

"What's so funny?"

"You're cute," she stated.

Out of anyone else's mouth, he would've waited for the snide finisher. Instead he simply chuckled nervously.

Kyoko reached towards his lips and wiped off the whip cream. She slowly licked the cream from her finger. "Hmm, your taste is delicious." Her smile took an impish nature.

That got Tsuna's hormones racing.

67\. You're cute

Tsuna sat down injured. He was relieved that all this nasty business with the future was over. Everybody would be returning to the past tomorrow and he just wanted to relax.

It was then that Kyoko walked in, causing him to choke on air. She wore a scandalously short skirted pink nurse outfit, "Tsuna~ Nurse Kyoko checking in."

Kyoko smooth legs captured his attention and he could not fight his eyes' natural impulse to scan upwards towards the skirt. He had to snap his face away, "N-Nurse?"

"Yep. Just relax, I'll take care of you today. You've had a rough past few days," she said before she pouted when she realized that he was avoiding looking at her direction. She smirked before snaking her way behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Do I look so upsetting that you need to look away?" her words were whispered slyly in his ears. She could feel him shiver within her grasp and she smiled coyly. "Don't you like it? I couldn't find a maid outfit on such _short_ notice, but I think this should _cover_ it, right?"

His flustered stuttering made her want to just gobble him up.

68\. Mischievous/impish

Kyoko heard a knocking at her room's door. She poked her head out of her room's bathroom, with her hair still moist, and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Tsuna."

If Tsuna could see her smile, he would have sprinted away. "Come in."

"Thanks. I just wanted to know..." he stopped midway and gaped at her. He saw the steam leaving her personal bathroom and her wet body from the neck up.

"Sorry, I was in the shower. You seem sweaty, would you like to join me~?"

Tsuna's eyes widened as he stood straight up, "Sorry for interrupting, I'll talk to you later."

Before she had a chance to reply, he closed the door and ran away.

Now alone, Kyoko broke into a fit of laughter before stepping out of the bathroom. She had already gotten into her pajamas. Drying her hair, she made a promise to apologize for teasing him so much.

69\. Hot tub

Tsuna sat nervously in the luxurious Vongola hot Jacuzzi. It was placed beneath a glass roof that left the sky visible. His nerves rattled as he heard the pitter patter of someone's footsteps, specially Kyoko's.

Her feet poked into the water's surface before she submerged herself.

As she was making herself comfortable, he attempted to calm his beating heart. He shouldn't be this nervous. Sure they were sharing a tub, but he was in trunks and she was in a swimsuit. A rather conservative one piece, fortunately.

"... are you listening to me?"

"S-Sorry, I wasn't," he admitted shamefaced.

She sighed wistfully, "It's fine Tsuna. No teasing, I promise." Her voice and eyes were sincere.

This caused Tsuna to sag in relief.

The two sat in comfortable silence as they marveled at the view of the room. They could take in the sight of the night sky.

"Sorry about everything," Tsuna began, "this all must've been pretty crazy."

"It's fine, Tsuna. I'll admit that it was surprising. Before I met you, I wouldn't have ever thought about jumping to the future." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I seem to get into dangerous situations a lot lately," he warned.

"I know. Life is dangerous, I just didn't know how much. With or without you, the world will still be dangerous. I would just think I'm safe. I don't regret dating you, if that's what you're leading to," she finished patiently.

Tsuna chuckled lowly, "Force of habit. I'm glad to have you."

"Better."

Beneath the water's surface their hands intertwined.

70\. Picnic

Everyone had finally returned to the present, each having grown in either character and/or strength. Reborn had seen fit to relieve him of training for a day. This gave him the perfect chance to spend the afternoon with Kyoko.

Their plans for today had been a rather informal picnic just for the two of them. Kyoko had decided to have it underneath a certain tree by their school. Thankfully, it wasn't a school day, so they wouldn't attract any unwanted attention.

The food was handmade and delicious. Tsuna patted his stomach and sighed contently. He laid back onto the blanket. Kyoko sat beside him, but chose to lean against the tree.

A cool comfortable wind blew gently against them. From his position, he could see the wind lift the bangs from Kyoko's face to reveal such warm eyes staring cheerfully at him. The affectionate look was one he felt he had become suitably comfortable with.

It drew him in nearly mystically. It was both charming and alarming. That, he believed, described her fairly well. With the same smile she could calm or terrorize him, not unlike a force of nature onto itself.

Deep down, he was sure that there was at least some cunning in her. Tsuna couldn't figure what made him believe so, but he was sure of it.

Yet, none of this truly bothered him. Personally, he thought it added to her charm. A charm that could easily get his heart racing. Tsuna welcomed the bubbling heat that was building in his heart.

Tsuna covered his hand over hers and took in her warmth. Her hand seemed smaller than he remembered. Slowly, he intertwined his fingers with hers and sighed contently.

"What's running through your mind?" Kyoko softly squeezed his fingers.

"Just thinking it's pretty nice dating you," he answered honestly.

"How unusually forward of you," she mentioned in between giggles.

"Is that bad?"

"Not one bit, just surprised is all. I think I could get used to this new bold you. We are alone here after all~."

"L-Let's take it one step a time," he backtracked.

The two broke into soft laughter. Tsuna was the first to stop as he smiled widely. His eyes returned to the branches above them as he pondered his next words carefully. He wanted to express his thoughts clearly. It took a number of times for him to actually begin forming words.

"Kyoko?"

"Yes my sweet and hunky honey?" she sighed dreamily.

"WHAT!?" Tsuna coughed nervously.

"Sorry, sorry, but you looked so nervous I just had to break the tension. Whatever you need to say, take your time and don't worry. You don't have to be scared of being open with me, silly." Her voice was gentle but nevertheless firm. Her eyes beckoned him to continue.

Tsuna averted his attention from her open warmth, aware that his face was growing hot. "Thanks. I just didn't want to mess this up."

She waved his concern away with her free hand, "Don't psyche yourself out. I'm sure you have everything under control."

He wryly chuckled at her encouragement.

"I wanted to talk about us. I've been having these feelings for a while and I felt I needed to put them into words. You're wonderful, Kyoko. You have so many traits that I admire and wished I had. In the center of a crowd, be it old or new friends, you just fit in beautifully. Unlike me you're so passionate too. I see every day you practice your dancing, it's like your body becomes art. When we started dating, I didn't know how long we would last. I felt that there was a wall of beauty and glamour between us. I was just glad you gave me the time of day. But, as we started dating more and you kept showing me all these sides of you as I showed you my own, I felt that wall between us was fading away. We grew as a couple, growing closer and closer until this day. You're aren't all that different from before, but I feel like I don't see you in the same way anymore," he swallowed thickly before he continued, "I think I am falling in love with you."

Saying what needed to be said, he finally returned his gaze to his companion. His own eyes widened as he noticed her own tearing up. As he grew flustered, Kyoko shook her head.

"I'm okay. I'm just happy is all, and maybe a little surprised. I'm so ecstatic that you made the choice to tell me. It's only fair that I respond." She untangled her hands from his and pulled him up from his collar. Her lips brushed against his before fully pressing against them.

The two closed their eyes and basked in their union. She wrapped her hands around his lower back and deepened their kiss further. They broke apart to catch their breath.

She smiled coyly, "That is to say, I feel the same."


	8. Chapter 8

71\. Flower petals

Tsuna's chronic clumsiness had struck again. He had brought Kyoko a bouquet of flowers but had tripped before giving it to her. Kyoko fell beneath him as he planted his hands beside her head to prevent himself from pressing his weight onto her.

The petals from his flowers scattered into the air. Slowly, the petals fell around her head.

Giggles spilled from her lips as her expression brightened, "I didn't know falling for someone could be so literal."

Tsuna joined in her laughter, "You're worth the effort."

The two shared a soft kiss, surrounding by scattered petals.

72\. You are the best

Rain dripped steady against Kyoko's umbrella. She stepped over the puddles forming on the ground, as she tucked the spare umbrella under her arms. A gust of wind blew rain onto her figure causing a mild shiver.

She came to a stop once she reached Tsuna's training area. Bursts of flames flickered from his gauntlets and his forehead. She saw him release a sigh and slow his breathing.

"Kyoko?" he questioned in a suave voice. Instead of the typical fluster, he was cool and calm.

Kyoko smiled in response to his question, "I thought you could use an umbrella." She made an effort to keep her eyes locked onto his, but she still felt herself getting hot and bothered.

Water dripped all over his body. Matted hair nearly reached his eyes as his shirt clung to his chest. Brushing his fingers through his hair, water flew out.

Kyoko giggled at the eye candy, "You look good."

"What?"

"Cold! You look cold, Tsuna," she corrected.

"It's not too bad, my flames are keeping me toasty."

"Get back to work. A mafia boss doesn't slack off," Reborn called from a nearby tree.

"Sorry, Kyoko I got to get back to training."

"Don't mind me I'll just stick around," she assured with a fully flushed face and dazed voice.

He shrugged, "Suit yourself, it won't be very exciting."

"Don't worry. I'll keep myself occupied somehow."

73\. Growing old together

Dating Tsunayoshi brought all sorts of thoughts to her mind. Some were idyllic girlish fantasies. It was an image of her and Tsuna sitting side by side through the ages. Many a times she would giggle innocently at the projected image.

But, there were other times that she wasn't so sure. Sometimes Tsuna was difficult to understand. Kyoko believed that it was all rooted in his involvement in the mafia. He tried so hard to protect her and keep a part of his life separated from that world.

At the best of times... it was frustrating. Her ire was directed at his secretive behavior and her inability to truly support him in that aspect of life. Battling was never really part of her nature like her brother.

A tiny part of her feared that Tsuna would one day outgrow her. More and more people were realizing how astounding he really was. Even those new students that transferred in seemed to be taken in with Tsuna.

Kyoko sighed deeply before slapping herself in the cheeks. Getting upset and worried would get her nowhere. If her mother ever taught her anything it was that she had to grabbed what she wanted.

Like anything worth having, this relationship needed patience and work.

74\. Aquarium date

Tsuna stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled softly as he picked up the pace to match Kyoko's. She was cheerfully pointing at a display of colorful fishes. She made a stop at the glass surface and her eyes just lit up.

He couldn't help smiling at her behavior. It was a cute sight in his opinion. Tsuna glanced at the fishes swimming around. His reflection made an odd image of him fully submerged. Morbidly, he wondered if that would be what happened to him one day.

In an attempt to distract himself, he followed a lone red fish that was swerving between the rocks. Moving a bit to keep track of it, he ended up bumping into Kyoko as she followed another fish. Making his apologies, he shifted his gaze towards her own eyes.

Blinking owlishly for a moment, she smiled brightly at him. "The fishes are pretty neat, right?"

He nodded in agreement as he rose his hand to her cheek and move a errand stray of hair from her face. His touch lingered as he appreciated the warmth of her face. "It's a beautiful sight. Thanks for suggesting this."

She reached for his hand and held it within her own, "You're welcome. I thought you needed a break, with whatever is bothering you."

Tsuna flinched, "I-."

Kyoko shook her head before leaning on the railing in front of the exhibit, "It's fine. It is fine." Her smile was a gentle and mysterious thing. Her eyes seemed to look through him and accept all that she saw.

Tsuna smiled in return.

75\. On a bed

Kyoko allowed herself to fall backwards onto her bed.

Tsuna was just above her, each hand by the sides of her head. She could feel his arm shaking from preventing himself from falling on top of her.

Her lips took the shape of a wicked smile that was meant to sent shivers down his spine, "How bold, as expected from Tsuna. You really are a fan of the maid outfit."

Silently, he leaned in and gave swift kisses on her collarbone. She relished the hot kisses brushing against her bare skin. The kisses were hot with passion, but soft from gentleness. Her fingers found refuge in his hair and she encouraged his exploration.

Tsuna's door was abruptly forced open as Gokudera entered, "Tenth! I-," his face grew red as he noticed the position the couple were in. "My apologies!" The door was then slammed shut.

Instead of embarrassment, Kyoko purred, "Oopsies~."

76\. Ride on my back

Kyoko felt something soft pressing against her face. Forcing her tired opened, she saw the road leading towards her house. It seemed like Tsuna was giving her a piggyback ride to her house. Deciding to enjoy the moment, she nestled into the crook of his neck.

"Thanks for the lift, Tsuna," she said gratefully.

He shook his head, "It's not a big deal. Just don't overwork yourself. I was pretty shocked when you nodded off while you we were talking."

Kyoko blushed at the memory, "Sorry about that. I just wanted everything to be perfect for my next dance recital. I guess I was pushing it a bit."

"A bit?" Tsuna teased, "You were dead on your feet. I'm impressed. It takes a lot to be that committed."

"Ah," she gushed, "compliments will get you everywhere."

Tsuna chuckled, "I got the memo."

77\. By a fire

Tsuna, Ryohei, and Mr. Sasagawa sat around a flickering flame in the middle of a forest, each sporting their own battle wounds. Mrs. Sasagawa had suggested that the men of the house should spend some time together.

The bold inclusion of him as part of the family had made him flush momentarily. She always had a way with words that rattled him but always made him feel warm.

Ever since they entered the forest, one thing after another went wrong. Ryohei forgot their food, monster sized boars chased them deeper into the forest, Tsuna nearly got dragged into a pond by a rather large fish and Mr. Sasagawa got into a stare down with a bear over some berries.

Tsuna sighed at the turn of events. His thoughts were broken by the sound of tumbling. Looking up he saw Ryohei fighting with the yet to be built tents.

"This was rather relaxing," Mr. Sasagawa mentioned as he pushed around the kindle of the flames with a stick.

He chuckled when he saw the disbelieving expression on Tsuna's face. "You'll understand one day. A lot of things in life aren't as bad as you make them out to be."

"Oh? I find it hard to believe you ever found anything worrying."

Mr. Sasagawa shrugged as he looked into the flickering flames, "There's plenty of things to worry about like providing for your family, retirement, or maybe who your baby girl is dating."

Tsuna was silent.

"Don't worry, I think you're an upright guy. A relationship is give and take and sometimes it hurts. As long as you two take one step at a time, things should be fine." Mr. Sasagawa's smile was soft and mysterious.

Tsuna took out the good luck charm that Kyoko had given him and squeezed it softly. "I understand."

78\. I'll feed you

Tsuna stepped in line with the Sasagawa family as they reached the table with plates of food in hand.

"Thank you for inviting me to this party," Tsuna bowed his head towards Mr. and Mrs. Sasagawa.

Mrs. Sasagawa waved his words away, "It's fine. Kyoko wanted you here and this party is for her dance recital after all. And I must say, you're looking especially suave today, right Kyoko?" Her voice was teasing.

Kyoko smiled, "You look handsome in your suit." Lowly, she whispered, "Could use some water though."

"My, my, don't get too spoiled," her mother whispered back.

Kyoko flushed as her mother's smile grew a touch wicked.

"What?" Tsuna appeared lost with the byplay.

"N-Nothing," Kyoko sputtered as she turned back to him.

Tsuna looked at her oddly before his eyes traveled down her body for the hundredth time that evening. She wore a high quality gown that starting with a black top before spiraling into a golden end. Her earring were round and a matching gold. The fullness of her lips were especially eye catching.

Realizing he was just awkwardly staring, he lifted his gaze to her eyes to find her playfully winking at him. Embarrassed to be caught staring like that, he looked down and quickly began eating his food.

Ryohei followed his example and ate with equal vigor. The adults merely shared a laugh with their daughter.

Kyoko finished her laugh as she noticed something on his plate, "They had strawberry cake?"

Tsuna hummed and nodded, "Yeah, it looked good so I took a slice. Want some?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Kyoko requested, having no desire to go through the crowded servers again.

Tsuna used a fork to split his slice before she heard the sound of an ahh. Looking from his plate, he noticed Kyoko waiting with her mouth slightly open. He also noticed Mrs. Sasagawa staring at him encouragingly but mischievously and waving him to proceed.

Carefully, he placed a small slice into her mouth.

"Delicious," Kyoko hummed in satisfaction.

"Glad you liked it," Tsuna replied relieved.

79\. Jump into my arms

Kyoko laid in her bed filled with worry. She squeezed the plushy that Tsuna had given to her all those dates ago. Holding it brought her mind to easier things. Unfortunately, the relief was always temporarily. Her mind kept returning to Tsuna.

Tsuna had been gone for days, him and the others. Weirdly, the transfer students had disappeared as well. She didn't know what to think of the situation. Her worry replayed scary thoughts in her mind over and over.

Was Tsuna okay? Was he in some battle again? Would he come back this time?

She cringed from the morbid direction her thoughts kept pulling her to. Pulling forth energy she didn't truly feel, she rose from her bed and looked out her window.

Darkness was beginning to creep into the sky and would soon marked the end of Tsuna's fourth day of absence. Kyoko sighed. This was silly and she was working herself into a fit for no reason. Tsuna had proven himself capable of taking care of herself. It was a fact she had recalled numerous of times these past days, yet she still worried.

While her mind may have accepted Tsuna's strength, her heart could not help but ache.

In the midst of her muddled emotions, the sound of her doorbell startled her. Kyoko rose to her feet and took subdued steps to her front door. Swinging it open, her eyes widened.

Standing in front of her was Tsuna. He was bandaged but standing strong. Tsuna awkwardly waved at her.

Before her mind could register the sight, her body nearly flew at him. Despite the suddenness of her embrace, Tsuna didn't flinch nor fall from the hug. Kyoko squeezed as though to never let him go.

Kyoko's body shuttered as she fought back the tears in her eyes and pressed her cheek further against his chest.

She felt Tsuna's hands tenderly hold the sides of her face and lift them upwards. He brushed the errant tears with his finger.

"I'm back," he greeted softly.

Kyoko giggled back despite the tears, "Welcome back."

80\. Standing hug

To Kyoko, the hug between her and Tsuna was not just a simple embrace. It was a moment in time for her to connect with Tsuna, through action and emotions. She wanted to share it, the joy of knowing he was safe and sound. Every speck of relieve she wanted to draped her dear Tsuna in.

It was her hope that he would take in her affection and make it a part of him that would linger even when their bodies separated.

Tsuna squeezed her tightly. He sought to make the hug a part of something grander. He wanted to make the hug a long touch that she could seek comfort and cling to. His goal was to be a sponge that would soak all her anguish and fear so that it would haunt her no longer.

"I'm sorry," she said in between cries as her tears began falling once again.

"For what," he questioned soothingly, equal parts concerned and curious of what she believed she should apologize for.

"... for being so weak. I can't support you like the others. I can only sit worried and cry when you come back. My skills in dancing aren't going to help you with your future. I'm so afraid that I'll get in your way someday, but I don't want to let go. I don't want what we have to stop growing."

Tsuna rubbed her back as he licked his lips, trying to digest her words. It had never occurred to him that she had such deep rooted insecurities about their relationship. Blindly, he had assumed that he was the only with issues in this relationship. The thought that he was an inadequate partner that she could easily trade away at any moment used to rattle him a lot.

He wondered how long this had been festering under the surface. Did it start during the ring battles or maybe it had been the future battles? Tsuna felt out of element, and wasn't that becoming a normal part of his life?

No wonder Reborn was always calling him a wimp.

"Oh, Kyoko the last thing you are is a hindrance," Tsuna rebutted.

"What about in the future," Kyoko continued unconvinced, "will the difference between us grow larger and larger? I don't think I can keep up with you and the others."

"Kyoko, calm down and know that I am here with you now and in the future. The past, your fears, those cannot harm you anymore. And while the future is unknown and frightening and always racing towards you, know that you are strong and it will flinch first. This now, this us? We can overcome that intimidating future. We can do this together. You and I, slowly, but surely."

"But," she began unsure, "I'm just a dancer. I can't be your perfect mafia lover. I don't have the confidence to lead or stare danger bravely in the face. Even the thought of you facing danger tears at my heart."

Tsuna inched his face to her ear and whispered soothingly, "When I was overwhelmed with fear that you would grow out of me, you taught me something important about relationships; perfection is impossible. Perfection is far removed from human. My girlfriend Kyoko is not perfect- no, even better- she is imperfect. Everything about you, and us, and all of this is imperfect. And those imperfections will always be our reality with all the seams and cracks that come with it. But you know what is great about that? All those imperfections let our abundance of love seep and pool. Understand?"

Kyoko finally release the hug and wiped her eyes. She smiled hopefully and replied, "Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

81\. Cuddle

Tsuna relaxed as he embraced Kyoko closer to his body. Her warmth invited him closer and closer. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he pulled her softly towards him.

This was nice.

It was nice having all of this. Tsuna couldn't imagine anything more surreal than a welcomed touch that wanted to pull you in tighter. She knew him and enjoyed finding comfort in his own arms. Despite the simplicity of the action, he could feel happiness seeping through his heart.

He leaned back on the sofa to better nestle Kyoko's body to his. Tenderly, he brushed his own cheek against hers. Her light giggles brought a playfully smile on his lips.

The two sat in their own little blissful world as the others mingled about, his guardians already accustomed to this behavior.

82\. Gazing into each other's eyes

Kyoko always found it easy to be mesmerized by her boyfriend's eyes. For a lack of a better word, there was a fire in them. Most said that Tsuna lacked will, but she never bought that. There was always a spark that was just waiting to ignite.

She held his cheeks in her hands and dreamily gazed into his eyes. The passion in his eyes caused her face to flush and her heart to flutter pleasurably. All that strength and ambition it was intoxicatingly attractive.

She pressed her finger against his lips before he could speak.

She smiled impishly, "Settle down and let me enjoy this."

83\. Helping out with a job/chore

Kyoko and Hana had clean up duties after school. Tsuna had stayed behind and was helping with moving some of the supply boxes. He lifted three textbook filled boxes with ease.

Hana watched in surprise, "I can't believe he can lift all that with that small looking body of his."

Kyoko began smiling in such a manner that unnerved Hana. "Tsuna has a lot of single friends if you like to stare," she attempted to look nonchalant.

Hana was not deceived. "For the last time, I don't need a hook up." She shuddered at the notion of Kyoko playing matchmaker. While she would admit that whatever Kyoko had with Sawada seemed to be working, she was convinced it was a fluke.

Kyoko didn't appear deterred. Now that she thought about, Hana and her brother would be so cute together.

And if her best friend became her sister-in-law, well that would be a pleasant coincidence.

84\. Card game

Tsuna was sweating heavily. Everyone was playing a game of Mafia cards. Should he win, he would receive a reprieve from Reborn's training.

He had to win.

He licked his lips as he tried to read through Kyoko. She was wearing that cheerful smile of hers and he wasn't getting anything out of them.

"Aren't you going to make your move, sweetie?" she questioned innocently.

Looking at his cards, he began his move. Well he had been before he felt a sensation running up his leg.

It was Kyoko's foot. She rubbed small circles up his legs until she reached his inner thigh. Tsuna had to fight down a flush and warily looked in Kyoko's eyes.

She was still smiling innocently.

Tsuna hand became unsteady as some cards fell out of his hand.

Lambo laughed arrogantly, "Loser Tsuna is losing."

"Shut up your stupid cow! The Tenth is just getting lost in his lover's eyes. A brat like you wouldn't understand," Gokudera roared.

Yamamoto joined in, "Looks like Kyoko knows how to make Tsuna putty in her hands." 

Reborn snorted, "It is a mafia boss' job to seduce, not be seduced. Why do I have such a useless student?"

Tsuna wanted to punch all of them.

85\. Showering Together

Kyoko turned off the showerhead and walked out of the girls' shower. A few moments afterwards Chrome followed suit. After some greetings between the two, they moved to the changing areas and began dressing.

Kyoko stole glances at Chrome as she bit her lips nervously, "Chrome, I want to learn some self-defense."

Chrome looked at her and spoke softly, "I don't think you need it."

Kyoko didn't back down, "I just don't want to be a burden to Tsuna or you. I know Tsuna has probably told you to protect me. Wouldn't it be easier if I could fight?"

Chrome shook her head, "Any kind of fighting that would be useful against Boss' enemies would require much more time and dedication then you have at the moment. Besides, they are other strengths."

"I see. Sorry for wasting your time." Kyoko made her move to leave.

Chrome held her shoulder causing Kyoko to stop. "You aren't a burden to anyone, especially not to Boss. He really cares for you and just doesn't want your dreams to die for his sake. I will never see you as anything less than a valued friend. And... if you really feel the need to learn self defense, I can try to teach you about flames."

Kyoko embraced Chrome, "Thank you. I'll do my best. I see why Tsuna trusts someone as reliable as you."

Chrome blushed.

86\. Your head on my shoulder

Tsuna clenched his teeth in frustration and spoke with barely contained contempt, "Nothing that man does makes sense. All he had to do was work with me a bit. The only time he shows up is to mock me and stand in my way!"

Kyoko nodded with a smile, "My dad can be difficult too."

Tsuna sighed and leaned back into his seat, "That's different. At least your dad is there. He obviously loves your mom and you."

Kyoko's smile dimmed as she rose and pulled him into a hug. She rubbed his back and whispered softly, "I'm sorry you don't get along with your dad."

"It's fine. It's not your fault," there was raw emotion in Tsuna's voice, most of it bitterness. "I didn't need him then and I don't need him now."

Kyoko frowned as Tsuna raged against his own father.

It was painful to see him like this.

87\. Sit in my lap

"Am I playing right?" Kyoko questioned Tsuna as she narrowed her eyes at the TV screen.

Tsuna was helping her play competitively on a multiplayer game. He felt that he would be a lot more help if she wasn't distracting him.

Kyoko leaned back in her position on his lap.

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to concentrate.

Kyoko smirked and began to roughly shift in his lap. She began counting down in her head.

"Kyoko!"

"I knew it. What's wrong Tsuna, feeling hot and bothered?" She slid off his lap and pushed him down, "Forget the videogames, why don't we have our own fun~?" Her voice was barely above a growl. She then pounced him.

88\. Teasing

Tsuna and Kyoko sat across from each other at a cafe. He attempted to keep calm from her rubbing her feet up and down his legs.

"Tsuna?"

"Yes, Kyoko?" he questioned with more calm than he actually felt. Her legs were beginning to stroke higher and higher.

"What do you like the most about me?" She rose her eyebrows playfully, "Come on, you can tell me~. Is it the chest or maybe the hips? I know, are you a legs man?"

"Your laughter," he spoke seriously, his eyes locked firmly to hers. "What I like the most about you is your laughter and joy of life." He reached out and caressed her cheeks, "You being so beautiful is a bonus."

Kyoko blushed prettily.

"I didn't think you can feel embarrassment at this point," he cheekily brought up.

Kyoko huffed playfully, "Excuse me for being touched."

He chuckled before adding, "Now about your feet-"

"No," she stated, "they're my feet and I can do whatever I want with them."

89\. Tsundere

Tsuna couldn't really believe what he was seeing. It wasn't unusual for Kyoko to demonstrate some dance for him.

Today she was dressed in a purple bedlah and engaging in a belly dance. She was pulling some very impressive gestures with her stomach. It was too enticing for him.

But he dared not admit it. Whenever he got into these situations, it was best to play it cool. The teasing that Kyoko would go into was always a hassle.

"Tsuna," her voice whispered softly in his ears causing a shiver to run through his spine. "Having a good time?"

Swallowing thickly he shook his head unconvincingly.

She took his hand and slowly ran his hand down her bare stomach, "Don't be shy. It's fine if you're hot and bothered." Her eyes were alight with mischief. She was slowly running Tsuna's hand higher and higher up her body.

Tsuna had a feeling that he was going to lose this game of hers.

90\. Kink

"Nana, your son is just a dear," Mrs. Sasagawa said amiably.

"Thank you. It's a relief that he's made such a good impression," Tsuna's mother responded with a laugh. "We should've had dinner together sooner!"

"Oh, I agree. I had been worried that little Kyoko wouldn't find a suitable young man. I can rest easy now. You raised such a sweetie."

Tsuna's mom flushed happily, "You flatter us."

Tsuna found the mothers' conversation to be refreshingly normal. The dads' on the other hand were getting out of control.

"My wife is the greatest," his dad roared in Mr. Sasagawa's face.

"Your wife obviously has her charms, but you are mistaken. Sweetie is clearly the greatest woman of all time, "Mr. Sasagawa responded with equal vigor.

"You're deluded. Although it's understandable, you've never had the honor to see darling in a glorious nurse outfit. It'll make every illness and injury worth it!"

Mr. Sasagawa snorted, "Keep dreaming. I pity you when you see my wife in a swimsuit, then you'll truly know beauty. I don't see how such a sensible kid like Tsuna has a father like you. Besides a nurse outfit is of a lower quality in comparison to a swimsuit."

Tsuna saw his father's nostrils flare as he turned towards him, "Tsuna tell this fool the greatness of the nurse kink."

He could only sputter as his father demands. This was not a conversation he wanted to have with his father, ever.

"Yeah Tsuna," Kyoko added unhelpfully, "Tell him how great a nurse kink is. Don't spare any details."

"Kyoko," Tsuna whined embarrassedly.

Mr. Sasagawa guffawed. "You're so ignorant. You son is clearly a maid kind of guy."

"I can second that, dad," Kyoko once again felt the need to add.

Tsuna wanted the ground to swallow him up.

"Cheer up, it's not that bad," she added in between giggles.

"It nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone has their particular interests," Mrs. Sasagawa added softly, "I happen to know that little Kyoko here just loves her man dripping wet."

Kyoko face exploded hotly. "Mother," she hissed lowly. A few shy quick glances were shot at Tsuna's direction. When she noticed his bemused looks, she coughed, "Can you help me with something, Tsuna? It's just outside."

Tsuna was pulled away before he could respond. The sound of laughter erupted from behind them. Kyoko did not stop her pulling until they reached the porch.

"You can just ignore what you heard inside," she said with a flutter of her eyelashes.

Tsuna couldn't help but break into laughter.

She huffed indignantly, "I'm glad you're having a good time."

"With you, it's a given," he admitted happily.

Kyoko snorted before standing by his side and gazing at the stars. "It seems our parents like each other." She brushed her hand softly against him, carefully caressing each scar and callused surface. Her face scrunched up as she bit her lips and hesitated.

Tsuna gently took her hand in his and smiled softly at her questioning eyes. "Everything is fine, Kyoko. Don't worry."

"It's hard not to," she admitted softly before pulling closer towards him.

He embraced her with a single arm and softly kissed her temple, "I know. All I can ask is for you to try."

"How reliable," her words were playful but her tone was sincere. "Just be careful. Everything is just right and I want this to last a lifetime."

"You're the girl of my dreams, how could I do anything less? I want this to last a lifetime as well. I don't want to go back to life without you my cheery, fretting, wonderful girlfriend," he released his embrace and cupped her chin with his fingers and gazed lovingly into her eyes.

She giggled causing his to question her with a gaze. She collected herself and explained, "I remember a certain someone never liked looking me in the eyes. It would've been very frustrating if it hadn't been so adorable. There's a certain charm in having your partner be shy."

"Sorry for being so foolish," he began, "I see how much I wish missing before." His gaze lingered. It was intoxicating how inviting her eyes were. The mischief and confidence he never noticed before were there in abundance. He could scarcely believe that there was a time that her eyes doused his heart in anxiety and self doubt.

Kyoko's hands grasped his collar and pulled him into a deep kiss. Though surprised, he reciprocated her actions. They embraced one another enjoying the warmth and passion. She pressed her body against his and deepened the kiss.

When they finally pulled away from each other, she attempted to catch her breath. Face flushed, she whispered, "Now if only there was some water around."

Tsuna nearly chocked in surprise.


	10. Chapter 10

91\. Alternative

Kyoko and Tsuna were enjoying a weekend picnic beneath a certain tree. Tsuna was lazily lying on Kyoko's lap. Her dainty fingers were combing through his hair.

"What are you thinking about?" Kyoko hummed.

Tsuna smiled softly, "Just thinking about what-ifs. If I never spoke to myself here, we wouldn't be a thing. I probably would've been pining for you until now." He knew he lacked the mental security to express his heart towards her. The very fear of a broken heart would cripple him.

Even to this day, he wondered what possessed him to speak then and there. Words that were meant to express his personal delusions yet she heard and accepted his heart.

He had never been happier.

Unseen by him, Kyoko began to smile. "It's cute that you think I would've let you go," she whispered amused.

"You say something?"

"I didn't say anything, sweetie."

92\. With friends

Hayato and Yamamoto looked over a corner as they saw Tsuna being pulled by his girlfriend.

"How amazing, Tenth and his lover are the greatest! Others watch them in sheer envy!" Gokudera nearly roared.

Yamamoto laughed, "They're cute together. Hope they don't break up anytime soon."

Gokudera spun and glared at his fellow guardian and pulled out dynamite, "Shut your damn mouth. How dare you spew toxic words at the Tenth's love life?"

Tsuna sighed in exasperation.

93\. Pocky game

"Want to try it?" Kyoko asked curiously.

Tsuna turned away from the television that showed a couple playing the pocky game. He shrugged, "We don't even have any-"

Of course Kyoko pulled a pack of pocky from her skirt pocket. "Come on, it'll be fun~."

She pulled out a chocolate covered one and pushed it between his lips. Kyoko twirled her tongue enticingly around the pocky stick as she pulled closer and closer to Tsuna.

Tsuna began to move forwards as well. He watched as her plumb lips moved along the path of the pocky.

When their lips met, he was overcome by the flavor of chocolate and lemons.

He rather liked the flavor.

94\. Clothing Swap

When Kyoko entered his room with a uniform that wasn't from their school, he was curious. It was the green uniform the Chrome used to wear. "What are you doing?"

She smiled calmly, "I wanted to try this uniform since Chrome looked so cute in them. I even have a spare eye patch." Kyoko flashed a black eye patch from inside her pocket.

He shrugged since he didn't understand the appeal, "Alright. Is-," Tsuna sputtered as he saw Kyoko begin to pull up her shirt. Jumping to his feet, he caught Kyoko's hands, "What are you doing!?"

She shook her head at him as though he was being especially silly, "I need to change to switch out the clothing."

"Don't do that here!"

She laughed, "I don't mind. Besides, it's quicker this way, unless… you're volunteering to help."

Tsuna stumbled back and ran out of the room.

As the door closed, Kyoko folded her arms, "I should probably skip the teasing next time. Why do you have to be so cute when you're flustered?"

95\. Wrestle

Kyoko drank her tea contently as Tsuna finished eating some baked goods that she had made. It was enjoyable having this time between them. She politely resisted from rolling her eyes as she noticed her boyfriend's discomfort in being in her room.

He should've been used to this after the many times she had invited him over. She would be lying if she said it wasn't a charming flaw of his, but a flaw all the same.

"Tsuna relax, spending time with me isn't that scary, is it?" She finally questioned. That was the last thing she wanted to draw from him. It was fine if he was cutely flustered at times, but if he was so anxious that he froze, well that just wouldn't do.

She didn't want to be in a relationship with one of her many faceless fans. Despite how mean spirited it sounded, Kyoko wasn't the fondest of them. They especially had a bad habit of trying to tell her who she could and could not spend her time with.

Tsuna stammered before calming himself down, "O-Of course not. Everything is good."

Kyoko frowned and stood up. She reached his side and pulled him and then proceeded to throw him onto her bed. Before he could question her, sat crouched over his body and pinned his arms down. She calmly stared him straight in the eyes as his face flushed hotly.

Painfully slow, she moved one hand on her upper thigh and another on her chest and firmly held them there, "Can you feel me now, Tsuna, my warmth, my heartbeat? What is there to be anxious about when it's just you and me?"

He swallowed thickly.

She leaned in until their foreheads touched, "You know I get embarrassed doing things like this too. But, I love you and want to know that my efforts aren't scary. It's just me, Tsuna. I don't want to hurt you like the jerks in school. They don't matter for us."

She could feel him tense and fight the urge to squirm out of her grip. "You're right, it's just about us. I love you too, Kyoko."

Kyoko rewarded him with a bright smile.

96\. School work helping

Kyoko watched Tsuna put away some of the heavy boxes that her club needed put away. It was a tiring process that had Tsuna doing a lot of the heavy lifting, so it was of little surprise that he was working up a sweat. She giggled lowly as she watched him cool himself with some water.

It was all rather harmless fun until her friend Hana decided to be a spoilsport.

"This is pretty creepy, even if he's your boyfriend," her supposed best friend spouted.

"You're just saying that because you're sadly single," Kyoko said in self defense.

Hana rolled her eyes, "Whatever, don't listen to me and scare him off. It's not like I want what's best for you or anything."

That just got a bright smile from Kyoko.

"What?" Hana questioned suspiciously.

"I'm just happy you approve of Tsuna now."

Hana flushed and looked away, "I'll admit I was hasty in my original judgments. He's a good monke- I mean guy. And you seem pretty happy so it's fine."

"Thank you, Hana," Kyoko said sincerely. "By the way, did you bring my camera?"

Hana huffed, "You are such a degenerate."

"What was that?" Tsuna asked at the girls.

"Nothing sweetie," Kyoko replied with a flutter of her eyelashes.

97\. Promise

Tsuna enjoyed the little comforts in life. A Mafioso had to enjoy the peace he could right? In this case, he was enjoying a good old lap pillow. Times like this made him feel like a king. "This is the best."

The pleasant sound of Kyoko's laughter reached his ears. "I do what I can, Tsuna. I'll do this a lot more in the future," she promised.

A silence passed as he understood her true meaning. Pleasant warmth passed through his heart. It was nice to imagine them staying together for years to come. "I'll hold you to that, Kyoko. I would love nothing more than to always share moments like this with you."

98\. Passion

Kyoko's nerves were killing her. She couldn't work up the courage to open the letter before her. "I can't do it, Tsuna. You open it." She passed the envelope to her boyfriend.

He took it and opened it in her place. She tried to decipher the news from his expression.

He sighed dramatically, causing her heart to sink, before he broke into a large smile, "You did it! You were selected for the dancing program in Italy. Congratulations."

Kyoko nearly threw herself into Tsuna's arms, "This is amazing." She was now crying tears of joy.

"You deserve this. You're one step closer to your dream of professional dancing. I'm so proud of you. You took your passion and continually strived to perfect it."

She rubbed the tears out of eyes, "Well looks who's being a cool leader."

"What's all that noise," Mrs. Sasagawa said as she barged into her daughter's room with an excited expression, "Did you get pregnant, sweetie? I'm so happy for you."

"That's not it at all!" Tsuna screeched before realizing how he was reacting, "I mean Kyoko application to the dance program was accepted, ma'am. "

"That's splendid as well," she said with a serene smile.

Kyoko smiled wider, "Don't worry about it; I'm working hard on that front. I'm breaking him down."

Tsuna could only sputter, "What do you mean you're working on it!?"

He was thusly ignored.

99\. Going for a walk

Kyoko walked beside Tsuna with a spring to her step.

Tsuna held a resigned smile. He was sincerely happy for her success, but he held his concerns. "I'm going to miss you."

She stopped in surprise and frowned at him. Marching up to him, she gently held his face and gently caressed his cheeks, "I'm going to miss you too, but the only thing changing between us is distance. I believe that we can make this work. It is worth the effort. "

"That's true," he responded with a complex expression.

Her touch became mildly tighter and her expression subtly darkened, "You aren't thinking something silly like I'm going to end our relationship, right? I don't need to tell you how silly that is. Besides, I'll keep us together with my dying will."

Tsuna flushed, "That's not funny."

"Oh, how silly of me, I'm doing this wrong. I need to strip first right?" Her hands rose to her collar.

He was quick to snatch her hands away from her clothing, "Don't undress here."

That seemed to be wrong thing to say as she smiled slyly, "I think my room is free right now."

"Control yourself," he replied with a sigh.

100\. Cloud watching

Tsuna and Kyoko stood beneath the shade of a certain tree by their school. He held her by the waist. She rested her head on his shoulder. Both gazed intently at the tree, seemingly lost in memories.

"Congratulations on graduating, Mr. Sawada."

Tsuna replied with an easy smile, "Congratulations on graduating Ms. Sasagawa." His eyes rose to the sky and lingering on some fleeting clouds. The sight amused him on some level.

"What's so funny," she asked curiously.

He shook his head, "It's nothing. I just realized how much I have in common with clouds. I was living a fleeting life. When things got difficult I drifted away from them and was content to continue to do so. I was really no good. It wasn't that I failed, it was that I refused to try; I suppose."

She hummed thoughtfully before shaking her head, "Clouds have their good points too, you know. They can be soothing and protective. Their reach can go beyond the horizons and they can give nice rains. So I guess being like a cloud is just another reason to love you."

Touched by her words, Tsuna smiled, "Thank you."

"It's just the truth," she replied as she stepped towards the tree and leaned her back against the trunk, "Besides it helps you were so cute with your crush."

He merely laughed at that, "Was I that obvious?"

She almost snorted, "I loved how you would always faint when my face got too close to yours."

There was a pause before he whined, "So it was on purpose."

"You were so shy back then! I swear, a girl can see a guy run at the sight of her for so long before she gets a touch offended," she huffed in self defense. "Mom always said I was too passive."

This statement received an incredulous look from her boyfriend. The notion that Kyoko Sasagawa was passive couldn't be further from the truth. She was the type of girl that knew what she wanted and took it. It made him shiver at the implication of how Mrs. Sasagawa handled her own relationship with Mr. Sasagawa when they were younger.

She smirked, "Don't give me that look. If you hadn't confessed, I would've have used more direct methods." Her expression softened to a more demure smile, "I was really happy with your words that day. I never felt my heart pounding so fast."

"I'm ashamed I didn't say those words to you directly."

She shook her head, "Your words reached me and that's all that matters." Her expression broke into a tearful one.

"Kyoko, why are you crying?" Tsuna asked in concern. He went to her side to wipe the tears.

"I'm sorry. I know I said it wasn't a big deal, but I'm going to miss you. Talking through the phone or the computer just isn't the same. I want to continue tangling my fingers through your hair and making you flush in all sorts of funny ways. I don't want to give this up for even a moment."

Tsuna gently pulled her into a warm embrace, his hand caressing her back, "You don't have to worry about that. I was planning on saving this as a pleasant surprise, but I guess now will do. Reborn has decided that I and the guys would benefit with continuing our studies in Italy. I should be ready to leave a few days after you. So don't cry."

"Really?" She mumbled.

"Really," he whispered. "Even if Reborn hadn't brought it up, I would've. What we have now has been amazing and one of the best things to happen to me. I want what we have to bloom and become even more beautiful. For that to happen, I don't want to miss a moment of you. Every moment I spend with you is a moment to treasure. Just thinking about how lonely I would be without you is… frightening. I would wonder what you're thinking about, if your thoughts would linger on me."

Kyoko pulled out of the hug with a comforting look, "Of course they would, silly. You're wonderful and anybody would be lucky to have you. I simply snatched the opportunity. Don't ever think otherwise."

She smiled impishly as she leaned in and stole a kiss. It was a kiss the two allowed themselves to be lost in. They realized that they had no desire to share this with another and they hearts with connected in their mutual love. The world around them disappeared save for each other.

It was a moment they hoped to stretch for a lifetime.

His heart had always slept in hers,

through the days and the nights,

and in all the joys and the frights.

But when his words of love were heard

Those lines between him and her were blurred

Now his arms encircles hers

So both their beating hearts are heard.

For neither night, nor slurs could hope to condemn

And meddle with the flow between them.

…

 **Author's Notes:**

 **This brings this drabble story to a close.**

 **I surprisingly struggled with this one. The series didn't exactly give me a lot to work with when it came to Kyoko, but I think I like the direction I went with her. I especially liked using the dancing angle.**

 **For readers of my other Hitman Reborn drabble story Well Enough (Tsuna x Yuni), which do you prefer? I personally felt that Tsuna had more personal growth in Well Enough, while this story had more fun.**

 **For drabble stories, which do the readers believe is best: A chapter per drabble, 3-4 drabbles a chapter, or 10 drabbles every chapter? I feel like a single chapter per drabble encourages more input on individual drabbles, but multiple drabbles a chapter makes rereading easier.**

 **Thanks for reading everyone.**


End file.
